California, here we come!
by Emma-face
Summary: Not the most original name but it's the best I could come up with! Grissom drunkenly books the team a vacation that he can't back out of but maybe it won't be so bad. precannon GSR, but definitely GSR. Also YoBlingWCR
1. I guess we're going on vacation

**A/N: **This idea just sort of popped into my head when I was reading through other vacation based fics on the site...they seemed like a lot of fun to write so I thought I'd give it a try. It might seem a little far fetched at first, but give it a chance.

**Summary: **Grissom drunkenly books the team a holiday that he can't back out of, but maybe it won't be so bad after all. It is pre-cannon and most definately a GSR based story, however there will mor than likely be some YoBling (WCR) and maybe even some Nick/Greg hinting as well. It's set after Who Shot Sherlock? and Greggo's graduation to CSI. So spoilers for that ep, but not really many others, however it has been found that a few quotes from season 7 have worked their way into the dialogue in later chapters...instead of complaining why not try and recognise them. It'll be a fun game! ... Or you could just read the story.

* * *

"Congratulations Greggo, you are now a CSI level 1!" Grissom beamed at the young man, a strange feeling of paternal pride sweeping over him.

"Woohoo!" The rest of the team cheered and a bottle of champagne was popped open. Greg blushed slightly at all the attention he was receiving. To say he was elated would have been an understatement; he was convinced he was going back to the labs for good.

"Hey we should go out to celebrate properly!" Catherine suggested as shift drew nearer to a close. The rest of the team unanimously agreed and turned, in unison, to give Grissom a questioning look.

"You in?" Enquired Nick. Grissom considered for a moment.

"Oh come on! This is Greg's graduation celebration, you can't miss it!" Sara looked at him, her brown eyes pleading with him to come; not for her sake, because she had pretty much given up on that front, but she knew it would mean a lot to Greg. He couldn't say no to those eyes; as much as he'd like to pretend otherwise.

"Alright then." He agreed to go, resulting in another celebration from the team. Grissom grimaced, what had he just gotten himself into?

After shift they went home and freshened up then met up at the Lucky Star bar that they usually frequented. Given the unusual hours that they worked, the bar was rarely busy when they got there and usually only started to fill up when they were leaving, so it suited them perfectly. They chose a booth against the back wall and they all squeezed in.

It wasn't long before the waitress arrived with the first round of drinks. The team took it in turns to make speeches congratulating Greg and welcoming as the newest member of the team. By the time everyone had finished their speeches everyone had had enough to drink that they felt relaxed and more comfortable around each other. The conversation flowed effortlessly through the group and so did the drinks and before long everyone was slurring their words and sharing stories they ordinarily wouldn't. By the end of the night Greg professed his undying love for everyone at least twice.

"You know what?" Grissom spoke up from his seat at the head of the table. "This has actually been...fun." He smiled the smile of a drunken man.

"See I told you, we're not so bad. You should come out with us more often." Catherine gloated with glazed over eyes.

"Yeah!" The rest of the team agreed.

"You're right Catherine. We should all spend more time together. You know what we should do?" Grissom's eyes widened as an idea came into his mind.

"What?" Everyone leaned in, listening intently, waiting to hear what Grissom had to say.

"We should take a vacation together!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted excitedly.

"Seriously!" Grissom nodded his head violently to emphasise his point, not entirely convinced the team understood his brilliant and intricate plan. "Let's go on a vacation!"

"Alright then boss man!" Sara smirked at him. It made him feel dizzier than all the alcohol in his system. "Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know? Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"Somewhere warm!" Catherine yelled.

"Somewhere with a beach!" Sara added.

"Somewhere with clubs!" Greg shouted excitedly.

"Miami?" Suggested Nick.

"No! Too orange!" Catherine quickly put a stop to the idea.

"I've got it!" Greg cried out. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before." He chastised himself.

"What you mean all 2 minutes ago Greggo?" Sara said sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Greg was oblivious to sarcasm. "My parents!" He said as though it were some great revelation.

"Uhh...What about them Greg?" Warrick asked on behalf of the team who were all eagerly awaiting the end of Greg's sentence.

"Oh...they have a beach house in California! It's warm with a beach and I know for a fact they have some awesome clubs there!" He smiled at his genius.

"You know Greg that's not a bad idea." Grissom smiled; a Californian beach holiday sounded great.

"Not bad?" Catherine faked indignation. "That idea is nothing short of brilliant Greggo! Are you sure your parents won't mind us using it though?" She asked.

"No they hardly ever go there. And they're always telling me that I should use it, so...let's!"

"Alright!" Said Grissom, producing his cell phone and wallet from his pocket and walking out into the hallway.

The team looked at each other in great confusion and awaited his return. When he came back Grissom sat back down in his chair with an accomplished smile on his face. "Well that's that sorted." He informed them, getting five confused looks in return.

"I booked flights leaving next Monday and coming back the Monday after. Oh and I left a message for the sheriff requesting a week's vacation for the team." The looks of confusion morphed into those of disbelief; who was this man and what had he done with their boss? In any case they all left the bar deciding that Grissom should get drunk more often.

-

_'Oh my head!' _Grissom winced in pain as the light hit his just opened eyes and sent a sharp pain all the way to the back of his brain. Groaning he cursed his team as he sat up in his bed.

"Never again." He muttered groggily to himself as he swallowed two aspirin and downed a pint of water. Realising he had to be at work in an hour he forced himself to shower as he tried to recall the events of the previous night. His memory was sketchy at best. He could remember drinking. Drinking a lot judging by the throbbing pain in his head. He could remember Catherine talking about going on vacation and something about Greg and California, but he couldn't remember what. He could remember that Sara smiled at him. He chose to dwell on that memory as he drove to work rather than his lack of any other memory.

"Hey Gil!" Catherine greeted him brightly when he entered the lab. From the pained expression on his face at the loud sound of her voice she guessed he was feeling much the same as Nick and Greg were right now. "Rough night, huh?" She asked, unable to keep the gloating smile from her face.

"You could say that." He answered, collecting the assignment slips from his office and heading towards the break room to give them out to the rest of the team. Catherine followed him every step of the way, continuing to talk to him as he tried to ignore her. He managed to brush her off by handing out assignments and sending everyone to work. He paired himself with Sara, in a combined effort to make his shift a lot easier and to find out if he had embarrassed himself in front of her in his drunken state last night.

Back in the lab Grissom locked himself in his office and swallowed down another two aspirin, hoping these two would do the trick and end his pain. Sitting down at his desk he noticed a piece of paper sitting on it that hadn't been there when he left. It was a letter from the sheriff.

**RE: VACATION REQUEST**

Grissom blinked after reading the subject of the letter. He skimmed through it. _'Dear Mr Grissom...I am pleased to grant your requested vacation time for you__ and your team...excellent __idea...excess vacation time collected...week beginning __Monday__ 10__th__ of May...e__nding Wednesday__ 1__9__th__ of May.'_

What? Wondering what the letter was all about Grissom picked up his phone and dialled the sheriff, hoping to get find the origin of this letter. He suspected a rat, a rat named Ecklie, might have some involvement in it.

"Hello." The sheriff answered.

"Hello Sherriff. It's Gil Grissom here, from the Crime Lab."

"Oh Dr Grissom hello, is this about your vacation request?"

"Yes...about that..." Grissom began but was cut off.

"Yes I think it's a wonderful idea, you and the team going away. You all have so much built up vacation time I thought I was going to have to force you to take it." He said with a small laugh.

"Yes, but..."

"And no it's not a problem the entire team taking the same week off. To be honest with you I think it will be a great team building experience, a wonderful idea you had. I hope you all enjoy yourselves." He finished. Grissom didn't know what was going on and rather than risk the sheriff finding that out he decided to end the call.

"Ok then...uhh...Thank you." He hung up the phone more confused than ever.

_'Oh shit! What have I done?' _He dropped his head to the table and closed his eyes. Maybe if he shut them tight enough the whole thing would be erased from his mind.

-

There was only a half hour left in the shift when Catherine appeared in his doorway. He was studying the letter from the sheriff, in the dim hope that it might offer him some information about what had happened last night. From the other side of his desk Catherine could make out the subject of the letter.

"You don't remember what happened last night do you?" She laughed. He stared at her for a second then shook his head.

"You got drunk." She started.

"I knew that!" He interrupted, she shot him a look.

"You got very drunk and decided that you actually liked spending time with us outside work. Then you came up with the idea that we should all go on vacation together and you booked us flights to California and called the sheriff." She filled him in.

"Oh...Well...I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Grissom began. He wasn't exactly sure how this vacation would go. And a week of seeing Sara in a bikini being ogled by young Californian men sounded nothing short of hellish to him.

"Look the rest of you guys can go! I don't really feel like taking a vacation."

"No way!" Catherine shouted, her raised voice hitting a sore spot in his headache. "You are not backing out of this Gil. Come on! Everyone is so excited." She pleaded with him. He still looked doubtful.

"Sara's really looking forward to it." Yes, she was willing to stoop that low to get him to go.

"So?" Grissom said defensively. Why would he care if Sara was looking forward to her vacation any more than her cared about his other team members?

"So..." Catherine rolled her eyes; this man was so dense. "So don't you think a relaxing beach holiday would be the perfect opportunity to get to know Sara better, reform your friendship? Get a little closer? Maybe even start things up between you guys?" She made it blatantly obvious to him. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Oh don't even try to deny it." She cut him off. "I've seen the way you look at her and the way you two interact. A woman knows these things Gil. And a woman who is also a trained investigator notices them even more." She raised her eyebrows at him. He knew she was right. He sighed and gave in.

"We leave next Monday." He relented. Catherine smiled victoriously and left the office in search of the guys to fill them in. Grissom sighed again in his empty office and dropped his head back to the desk.

_'You know,' _He thought to himself. _'Cath may have a point. This holiday could be good for me and Sara. Maybe even give me the push I need to ask her out.' _He sat up and smiled. Suddenly this vacation didn't seem so bad after all.


	2. California, here we come!

The next day an envelope containing six plane tickets arrived for Grissom. He took a deep breath as he walked into the break room to face the team, hoping that Catherine hadn't told them all about his memory loss.

"So who wants to go to California?" He asked them playfully. The whole team cheered.

"Greg did you call your parents?" Catherine eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes!" He rolled his eyes in a way that reminded her of Lindsey. "They thought it was a great idea, said it wasn't a problem." He smiled.

"Great!" Grissom smiled at the younger man. "Our plane tickets arrived this morning as well. Our flight leaves at 3:30 in the afternoon and we come back the following Monday at 5:30 in the evening. We start back to work then on Wednesday night." He informed them as he handed out the tickets, stopping when he got to Greg. Remembering the last time Greg had been entrusted with his plane ticket to a forensics seminar he pulled it back. "Maybe I'll just hang on to yours." The younger man scowled.

"I can look after my own ticket!" He protested.

"We know Greggo!" Sara put her hand on his shoulder. "Just not very well." Everyone erupted into fits of laughter as they recalled the frantic phone call from Greg at the airport asking had anyone seen his ticket. Greg just continued to pout.

"Alright, alright." Grissom broke up the laughter. "We still have 5 days left of work left before vacation." He reminded them. They grumbled slightly and headed out for their scenes.

-

As the week progressed Grissom became aware that he actually didn't have any clothes or other essential items for going on vacation. He put it off as long as possible but when Sunday arrived he realised that he was going to have to go shopping. He sighed and headed to the mall.

He was in the process of picking out some reading material for the trip when a familiar voice spoke behind him.

"Wow. Bugman at the mall! I didn't know you left the house during the day." She teased him.

"I could say the same about you Ms Sidle." He turned to face her with a cheeky grin that made her smile. The smile that graced her face made his heart dance. It had been a long time since he saw her really smile like that, let alone at him.

"Last minute shopping?" She asked him, eyeing the many bags in his hands.

"Something like that." He laughed. "You too?"

"Catherine...dragged me to the mall with her during the week. The only thing she would let me buy was books." She half-laughed, holding up the bag of books she had just purchased. Grissom laughed imagining Catherine forcing a reluctant Sara into countless shops. For a moment their eyes met and something smouldered between them; the rest of the bookstore seemed to fade away and it was just them. It was just like old times.

"Uhh...I should get going." She stammered when she snapped back to reality.

"Yeah." Grissom nodded, trying to hide the sad look in his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled.

"Yeah, you will!" She pouted then turned and walked out of the shop.

Grissom returned his attention to the bookshelf in front of him but his mind was still on Sara. It was nice seeing her outside of work. She had been so relaxed. They had shared a friendly conversation. They had flirted. Hadn't they? This holiday was starting to look promising, very promising.

-

"Hello."

"Hey Sara." The voice of Catherine Willows said on the other side of the phone. "Just calling to make sure everyone knows the final arrangements."

"Yes Catherine. In case I didn't get them the last 500 times you told us all over the last week?" Sara replied dryly.

"Yes." Spoken like a true mother Catherine ignored the attitude she was getting. "So I'm picking up Warrick, then Nick, then Greg, then Grissom, then you and we'll go to the airport from your place. Ok?"

"OK." Sara sighed on the other line.

"So are you excited?" Catherine asked.

"Sure...it'll be fun." Sara smiled. "You?"

"A week in California, on the beach, in the sun, miles away from work. How could I not be looking forward to it?" Catherine answered excitedly.

"It does sound great."

"And it'll be nice spending time with the guys outside of work. We can get to know each other better."

"Yeah." Sara agreed.

"Speaking of getting to know people better...What about you and Grissom?" Catherine asked unable to stop herself from meddling.

"What?" Sara demanded. "What about me and Grissom?" Sara asked, tight lipped.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just...you seem to be getting along a lot better these days." She pointed out.

"Yeah. So?"

"So do you think anything will happen between you in California?" She asked sounding almost like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Catherine!"

"What? I just think this vacation will be good for you two. I mean don't you think this vacation would be the perfect opportunity for you two to...reconnect?" Catherine asked, trying to make it sounds innocent.

"I...don't know." She hadn't thought about it really. "I guess we'll just see what happens." Cath gave a long sigh.

"Ugh...I'm not going to get anything more out of you am I?" Catherine asked dejectedly.

"Nope." Sara smiled.

"You know Sara, this whole gossip and girl talk thing would be a lot better if you co-operated." Sara laughed.

"Sorry Catherine. There's just nothing to say. I really don't know what Grissom is thinking anymore." She sighed. "Saying anything would just be speculation."

"Alright!" Catherine sighed. She understood why Sara wasn't saying anything, it was because she didn't want to get hurt or rejected again. "I'll let you off this time."

"Thank you!" Sara said gratefully.

"Be ready tomorrow at 1 okay?" Catherine reminded her.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Cath."

"Goodnight!"

Sara hung up the phone, with an interesting thought now planted in her head. Maybe this trip would be the perfect opportunity to get closer to Grissom. Maybe he would relax a little when they got out of Vegas and would open up a bit. She smiled at the prospect but still did not allow herself to get her hopes up. Depositing her suitcase by the door she turned out the lights and headed to bed.

The next day at exactly 1 o'clock there was a soft knock on Sara's door. She opened it, expecting to see Catherine standing there waiting impatiently but instead found Grissom with a smile on his face.

"You ready?" He asked. She was still slightly shocked. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt but he looked really good in them. _'He should wear jeans more often!' _She thought to herself with a smile before realising she hadn't answered him.

"Oh...yeah! I'm ready." She smiled and reached for her suitcase.

"I'll get that." He reached for the suitcase too. Their hands grazed each other for a moment and an electric jolt pulsed through both of them.

"No, really it's fine." She smiled at him but he put his other hand out to stop her.

"I insist!" He said firmly with a nod. He was being so chivalrous that she couldn't have rejected his offer.

"Alright then. Thank you." She relented and followed him out the door. He loaded her suitcase into the car and returned to his seat, Sara followed after him.

Catherine was playing bus driver, picking them all up in her SUV. She was joined in the front by Warrick who was sitting comfortably in the passenger seat, looking oddly at home in the car. Nick and Greg were sitting in the two back seats discussing some band. They stopped briefly to greet her when she climbed into the car and took the only remaining seat; in the middle beside Grissom.

"Alrighty then!" Called Catherine from the front; you could tell she was a mother. "Let's go!" She cried, eliciting cheers from the rest of the passengers.

-

They arrived at the airport and checked in then proceeded to the departure lounge where they faced a two hour wait before their flight. They passed the time by reading through magazines, engaging in friendly conversation, discussing what they would like to do in California and reluctantly playing "airport games" of Greg's invention.

"Ok I thought of another game. Who wants to play?" Greg eyed them hopefully. No one answered him. "Come on guys, I'm bored!" He whined.

"Alright, I'll play!" Nick offered just to stop him whining.

"Anyone else?" He enquired.

"Not me. I'm going to go to the candy shop and get some gum – for the flight." She pointed to her ears and got out of her seat.

"I'll go with you!" Grissom offered and sprung up from his seat.

"It's alright; I'll be fine alone...you don't have to." She didn't want him thinking she was helpless

"I know you can," he said softly, "I feel like a walk anyway." He smiled and they walked off together to the candy store. When they got there they wasted some time browsing the shelves.

"Gummy worms!" Grissom smiled broadly. "I used to love those as a kid."

"Figures!" She chuckled. He blushed slightly.

"I remember whenever my Dad would go away to lecture somewhere he would always bring me back a big tub of these gummy worms." He smiled as he reminisced. Sara smiled back at him; it was nice to see him so relaxed and happy. When he wasn't paying attention she picked up a tub of the gummy worms and paid for them along with her packet for chewing gum. As they made their way back to the group a voice called out over the speakers.

_"All passengers travelling on flight 408 to California please proceed to gate 17. Thank you!"_

"That's us!" Grissom said and the team cheered and made their way towards the gate, tickets and passports at the ready.


	3. Leaving on a jet plane

**A/N: **Ok so this chapter is a tad longer than the others but it's mostly dialogue. By the way you should know now that I have no concept of flight durations or time difference or time zones so I apologise for any inaccuaracies relating to time.

* * *

On board the flight they were seated in three rows of two with Grissom and Sara in front, Catherine and Warrick behind them and Nick and Greg behind them.

"You want the window or aisle?" Grissom asked as he lifted his case into the overhead locker then lifted hers and put it up too.

"Window...if you don't mind." Sara replied.

"Not at all!" Grissom gave her a smile and stood back to allow her into the seat.

"Thanks." She smiled and moved in passed him. Due to the confined space of the aircraft aisle their bodies brushed up against each other and the heat that passed between them made both their hearts skip a beat.

Halfway through the flight the omnipresent voice of the pilot requested the passengers put their seatbelts on as they were experiencing some turbulence. Grissom set down his crossword and fastened his safety belt when he looked up to find Sara looking over his crossword.

"Look, you missed one; 63 down 'One who hates or distrusts mankind.' Misanthrope." She pointed out with a smug smile on her face. His jaw dropped but before he could say anything he was interrupted by Warrick's raised voice coming from the seat behind them.

"Cath! Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down?" Catherine screamed hysterically at him. "I'm 40,000ft above the ground in a wobbling tin can and you're telling me to calm down?" She wailed, flinging her arms around. Sara and Grissom peered through the gap between the seats at the pair. Warrick was attempting to catch Catherine's wildly moving arms and calm her down.

"Cath, Cath, Cath! Look at me." He put his hands either side of her face and looked her straight in the eye. He didn't seem to know they had an audience; either that or he didn't care.

"It's alright." He spoke softly to her. She looked into his sparkling green eyes and found solace. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and then smiled meekly at him. "It's ok." He repeated and pulled her close to him placing a kiss in her hair.

"Thanks!" She said gratefully. "What would I do without you?" She asked with a smile and kissed him. Before they had the chance to deepen the kiss Grissom cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Is there...uhh...something you guys want to tell us?" Sara raised her eyebrow and smirked at the pair. Grissom's face mirrored hers.

"Busted." Warrick muttered to Catherine, his hand instinctively moving to rub the back of his neck. Catherine shrugged and shook her head.

"Ok so you caught us. Warrick and I are seeing each other." Catherine rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I see." Nodded Grissom. "And how long has this been going on for?" Enjoying this opportunity to torture Catherine.

"About...3...4 months maybe." Warrick answered.

"We're not violating any departmental rules are we?" Asked Warrick looking very worried.

"No, no!" Grissom assured them, sneaking a look at Sara. He had been thoroughly researching the topic recently. "There are no rules against it." He smiled, again sneaking another look at Sara. "But I doubt Ecklie will be crazy about the idea so...try to keep it under his radar?" He suggested and the couple smiled and nodded.

"Great."

"Aww! I'm so happy for you guys!" Sara beamed. Catherine looked at her as though she had just grown an extra head. Did Sara just 'aww'?

"What?" Sara said defensively.

"Nothing...Thanks!" Catherine smiled at her.

"What is all the commotion?" Nick's Texan accent came from behind them.

"We just caught Cath and Warrick kissing!" Grissom teased the pair with a grin.

"What?" Nick and Greg, whose face just popped in below Nick's, cried out in unison.

"Wow, so are you guys going steady?" Asked Greg excitedly, earning him a questioning look from everyone else, before Catherine answered her question.

"Yes Greg, Warrick and I are in a relationship." She said through partially gritted teeth. Sensing Cath's agitation they all congratulated the couple and returned to their seats, not mentioning it again.

Twenty quiet minutes later the pilot informed them that they were about to land in California.

-

Standing in baggage reclaim everyone waited patiently for their bag, or in Catherine's case bags, to come off the conveyer belt the group discussed renting transportation.

"We could just rent an SUV or van or something but I think we should just rent two cars instead. In case we don't all want to do the same thing at the same time." Grissom suggested.

"That makes sense." Sara thought out loud and everyone else agreed.

"Alright then, I'll go rent the cars." He motioned in the direction of the rental company booth. "If you see my bag comes by..." He began, turning to face Sara.

"I'll grab it." She finished his sentence absent mindedly. He nodded and went off to rent the cars. Their actions didn't go unnoticed though; Catherine raised her eyebrows and gave Warrick a hopeful look. He nodded in recognition; maybe things were looking up for the pair.

Grissom returned with two sets of keys dangling from his closed palms.

"Who wants to drive?" He asked. After a bit of discussion it was decided that Greg would one of the cars, so he could lead the way to the beach house, and Grissom would drive the other. Splitting into groups of three Catherine and Warrick agreed to travel with Greg and Sara and Nick would be with Grissom.

"I swear if they start making out in the backseat while I'm driving..." Greg made an empty threat as they headed out to the car lot.

"You'll do what Greggo?" Catherine asked with a just-you-dare tone in her voice. Greg didn't answer he just loaded his luggage into the car and got into the driver's seat.

Grissom, Sara and Nick laughed out loud as they got inside their car. Sara went to open the front door and he hand was met by Nick's.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm getting into the car." Sara squared up to the Texan.

"I can see that. But I'm sitting in the front."

"Like hell you are." She laughed.

"Exactly!" Said Nick leaning in to open the door.

"Nick!" Grissom's voice from behind them startled Nick. "Let Sara sit in the front." He said and then walked around the car and got in at the driver's side. Sara gave a victorious smile and climbed in beside Grissom. Nick muttered to himself something about 'unfair' and 'favourite' and got into the backseat.

Greg's parents' beach house was only a 45 minute drive from the airport and he wasn't lying when he said it was right on the beach. The back of the house opened onto a section of private beach that stretched out for a mile or so then joined with the public beach. By the time they arrived it was the early evening. They all made their way inside. The house was beautifully decorated; Greg's parents evidently did not share his crazy taste. The front door opened into the living room which was painted in rich browns and creams and complete with a brown leather reclining sofa that Nick was eyeing up, along with the widescreen television of course.

"Alright so this is the living room." Greg informed them and thus began his tour of the house. "The kitchen is through there." He pointed to a door on the far wall. "And down the hall there, is the staircase and one of the bed rooms." He pointed to the hallway leading away from the living room.

"Upstairs there is another bathroom, two more bedrooms and a game room." He nodded and smiled at Nick, whose ears had pricked up at the sound of 'game room'.

"So there are only 3 bedrooms?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, but there are two single beds in one of the rooms and the other's both have double beds...so there's room for six people, we just have to bunk up." Greg said with a perky smile.

"Well I was going to bunk up with Sara and let you guys work the rest out, but since you outed us on the plane I would like to share a room with Warrick. Any objections?" Catherine asked. No one really cared so they all just nodded.

"Okay then that leaves us." Nick said, referring to himself Greg, Grissom and Sara. Everyone looked around uncomfortably.

"Oh for crying out loud." Catherine sighed. "I'll do it for you shall I? Greg you're with Nicky. Grissom you share with Sara." She pointed at the respective pairs. "I assume you can arrange between yourselves which bedrooms you will sleep in?" She gave them all a mothering look designed to instil fear and obedience in children and then nodded. "Alright Warrick and I are taking the double room upstairs then." She informed them as Warrick lifted his own suitcase and one of Catherine's and headed up the stairs.

The remaining group looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Nick spoke up.

"I'm sorry Griss, but I am not doubling up with Greggo over here. We're taking the two single beds." He said quickly then hurried upstairs.

"Yeah...what he said." Greg ran upstairs after Nick.

"I hope those two like decomp." Grissom mumbled as the vanished from sight. Sara gave a small laugh and then grabbed her bag.

"Come on; let's go check out the room." She moved off down the hallway and opened the bedroom door.

The back wall of the room was painted a rich, teal green colour and the other walls were a soft shade of brown. The floor was hardwood and the bed was dressed in turquoise and brown with a lavish silk comforter and silk sheets. They even had their own private en-suite bathroom.

"This place is really nice." Sara commented, dropping her suitcase down beside her.

"Yeah." Grissom stepped into the room beside her, looking slightly awkward. "Sara...uhh...are you alright with these sleeping arrangements?" He asked nervously. "Because if you're not comfortable I can sleep on the couch! I don't mind...if that's what you want."

"The couch?" She raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "That thing will ruin your back! Am I really that bad to spend time with that you'd rather inflict physical pain on yourself than share a room with me?"

"No! No! It's just...the bed...I just..." He stammered looking very much like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't want her to think he didn't want to spend time with her; that was the exact opposite of what he wanted. "I don't mind spending time with you at all." He mumbled. She laughed slightly.

"Griss, relax! I was just playing with you." She smiled and he visibly relaxed. "Come on now, we're both adults here; I'm sure we can manage to share a bed for a few days." She said. He nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded her confirmation.

"Alright then, which side of the bed do you sleep on?" He asked with that cheeky grin that always made her melt. She looked at the bed.

"The left." He chuckled slightly. "What?" She asked defensively.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"No come on, tell me, what were you laughing at?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He smiled. "It's just...I sleep on the right...so...we complement each other. I guess would be the most accurate way to put it." He moved his suitcase around to the right side of the bed.

"Oh." She smiled and moved her luggage to the left side of the bed. They unpacked a few things in comfortable silence then Grissom spoke.

"You want to go see what the rest of the guys are doing?" He asked.

"Ok, yeah sure." She removed her bag from its position on the bed and followed him out the door. Walking down the hall they found everyone sitting on the sofas in the living room watching the TV. They discussed their rooms and heard an in depth report about the contents of the games room from Nick and Greg who had already been in there and finished a game of pool – Nick won, but only just.

"I'm thirsty." Sara announced, getting out of her seat. "I'm going to get a glass of water. You guys want anything?" She asked as she made her way to the kitchen, everyone declined her offer.

Sara had been gone almost 15 minutes when Grissom went into the kitchen after her. He found her on the back porch looking out over the sea. He closed the door quietly and stood behind her at a distance. She was aware of his presence almost immediately.

"We don't get sunsets like this in Vegas." She said, still looking forward, but he could hear the smile in her voice. He stepped up to the railing beside her and smiled.

"Yeah it's beautiful." He sighed. The glowing red sun falling down into the blue sea was indeed a beautiful sight but in his eyes it paled in comparison to the beauty of the woman he was sharing the sight with. He watched her as she watched the sunset. Slowly she took her eyes off it to look in his she spoke.

"Since when have you been interested in beauty?" She smiled.

"Since I met you." He answered honestly and it took her aback. Her lips parted slightly in thought. Had he just called her beautiful? Unfortunately before anything else could be said the moment was ruined by Nick opening the patio doors and shouting out to them, "You guys hungry?"

When they thought about it, they hadn't eaten since the airport and were starving. Heading back into the house Sara walked in front of Grissom, his hand in the small of her back; barely touching her, but touching her nonetheless.

"Hey so there's no food in the house safe for a questionable jar of pickles so we were going to send out for takeout and then go shopping tomorrow, how does that sound?" He informed them as they headed towards the living room and the rest of the group.

"How about pizza?" Warrick suggested.

"Yes! Anything! I'm starved." Greg cried out melodramatically.

"Alright then, pizza it is." Catherine said, picking the pizzeria menu out of the pile of takeout menus.

They took it in turns to read the menu and mull over their decisions.

"Hey, do you want to split a Veggie?" Grissom looked up from the menu to ask Sara. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. _'Grissom...veggie? That doesn't sound right.' _She thought to herself.

"You actually want to get a meatless pizza?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You? You Grissom?" She asked, she couldn't believe this.

"Yes!" He sighed. "Do you want to share it with me?" He smiled.

"Sure." She smiled; she liked this holiday Grissom. He was much more relaxed.

-

Only when all the stomachs were full to the brim with pizza did the tiredness that come from travel became fully noticed. Stifling yawns and tired stretched the group decided to retire to bed so they would be rested enough to really start their vacation in the morning.

Upstairs in their bedroom Catherine lay with her head on Warrick's chest as he drifted off to sleep.

"Did you notice how Sara and Grissom were getting along?" She asked. He grunted in response.

"I mean he asked her to get his bag, any of us would have done it. And he split a vegetarian pizza with her; that man loves meat. You know?" Again Warrick grunted.

"I have high hopes for them on this vacation. I think it'll be really good for them." She mused.

"Cath!" He warned.

"I mean their sharing a room, sharing a bed! And they're both completely in love with each other. How could something not happen?" She continued.

"Yes Catherine. We've all noticed the changes and I hope they finally come to their senses and get together but please...will you stop obsessing over it and get some sleep?" He groaned.

"Alright." She whined.

"And Catherine...No interfering!" He warned his partner. "I mean it!" He repeated.

"Ok, ok!" She whined again. "I won't meddle!" She rolled her eyes in the darkness.

"Good...now try to get some sleep!" He kissed the top of her head and they drifted off.


	4. Beach behaviour

**A/N: **Ok so originally I had intended to write a chapter for each day they were on vacation, but my imagination ran away with me and it was too long to post as one chapter so I made it two! Hope you enjoy

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, means a lot to me! Oh and I regret to inform you all that I still don't own CSI.

* * *

The next morning Grissom woke up surrounded by a very familiar scent and his face buried in waves of dark, brown hair. His arms was wrapped around a not familiar enough for his liking waist and he liked it. Part of his brain told him to quickly remove himself and return to his side of the bed before she woke up and felt uncomfortable but the other part, the other part that was gleefully happy, told him to stay there. Stay for just a little while longer inhaling her scent and feeling the rise and swell of her ribs beneath his arm. It was the stay part that won out in the end; the opportunity was too good to miss, especially since he wasn't sure he'd ever get the chance to experience this again.

She stretched slightly under him and he promptly removed his arm from around her waist and inched back, but only slightly.

"Good morning." He said brightly.

"Morning." She replied groggily. "What time is it?" She asked blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight.

"It's only 9am." He informed her. "The others will probably be dead to the world for another while yet. You should go back to sleep." He spoke softly to her. She sat up in the bed, her eyes wide awake.

"No I'm not tired. I don't think I've slept so well in...forever." She admitted with a small stretch. "I think I'm going to take a shower." She smiled at him.

"Okay." He nodded. "I think I'll go look for signs of life in the rest of the house." They laughed and exited through the appropriate doors.

As he had predicted the rest of the group were all still asleep, but he hadn't expected anything else he just wanted to give Sara some privacy to shower and he didn't think he would be able to stay in that room knowing that there was only a door separating him from a soapy, naked Sara. He definitely had to get out of that room. He sat in the living room for half an hour giving Sara enough time to shower and dress. She allowed her hair to dry naturally so it fell into messy curls around her face. She was finishing making up the bed when Grissom came back into the room.

"I think I might have heard something coming from Catherine and Warrick's room, but I did not want to investigate, so as of yet no one is up except us." He informed her with a smile. She laughed at his comment about Catherine and Warrick and placed the last throw pillow onto the bed.

"I think I'll take a shower too." Grissom said moving towards the bathroom.

"Alright." She smiled as he closed the door. She heard the water start to run and shook her head to rid the thoughts of jumping in and joining him in the shower from it. She removed a plastic airport gift shop bag from her suitcase and from it she removed the tub of gummy worms she had purchased for Grissom. She took a piece of paper from the memo pad beside the phone and scribbled a note. She placed the tub on his bedside table with the note propped up on top of it. She smiled to herself as she left the room deciding it was time the boys got up out of their beds.

Inside the bathroom Grissom could think of nothing but Sara. He kept thinking of how it felt to wake up with his face in her hair and her body in his arms. He kept thinking about how he wished that was an everyday occurrence. He thought about how he was going to make that happen. He made plans to win her over on this holiday.

-

Sneaking quietly up the stairs Sara silently opened the door to Nick and Greg's room. The curtains were pulled shut turning the sunlight coming through the window a pale shade of blue. Nick was in the bed closest to the window laying half under and half over the blanket cuddling a pillow, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Greg was in the bed on the opposite wall to Nick. He was curled up into a little ball, his hair sticking up in all directions wearing boxers and a t-shirt. His blanket lay abandoned on the floor next to his bed; he had obviously kicked it off during the night. Sara laughed at the sight and walked over to the closed curtains.

Pulling them open swiftly the light fell directly onto Greg's bed. He hissed and rolled over shielding his eyes from the harsh light. Sara then grabbed the bottom of Nick's blanket and pulled it off him. He woke with a start and grumbled. She pulled the pillow from his arms and hit him over the head with it.

"Come on you layabouts! Time to get up." She said brightly knowing it was torturing them. Nick sat up in his bed and whined at Sara. She ignored him and returned her attentions to Greg, who had fallen back to sleep. An evil look filled her eyes as she left the room and quickly returned with a cup of cold water.

"Wake up Greggo!" She shouted in his ear then threw the water over him. Greg's screams could be heard all over California, or at least throughout the neighbourhood. Sara and Nick fell into fits of laughter as Greg told them both how much he hated them and grumbled off to the bathroom. Sara was still laughing when she left the room meeting Catherine coming out of her bedroom.

"So I take it you're responsible for that wakeup call we all just got?" She asked, half annoyed but half amused.

"Don't worry Cath I made sure to brew a pot of coffee beforehand. Besides from what I heard you were already up." Sara raised her eyebrows playfully at the older woman who stood in shock wondering what exactly Sara had heard.

"Coffee you say?" Cath changed the subject. Sara laughed.

"Yes, in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

Downstairs in his bedroom Grissom laughed when Greg's screams penetrated the walls. He knew Sara was responsible for it and could imagine her rolling around in fits of laughter right now. The image made him smile even more. He had just stepped out of the bathroom and was in the process of getting dressed when he noticed the tub sitting on his bedside table. It definitely hadn't been there when he got into the shower; he went over to investigate it. On closer inspection he discovered that it was a tub of gummy worms and he smiled. Lifting the note from the top of the tub he sat down on the bed to read it.

_'For t__he child__ inside the Bugman, _

_S.'_

He was taken aback by the sentiment. Sara was so thoughtful. This small gift meant more to him than she would ever realise. He held the note in his hand and re-read it, tracing the shape of the S on the paper with his finger before placing it in the drawer. This gesture just made him want to double all the efforts he was about to make to win her heart. Opening the box he took a few of the gummy worms, remembering times when he was a child he couldn't help but smile. Gummy worms in hand he left the room to find the others in the kitchen.

Catherine was standing with her back to the door cooking something on the stove. Warrick was sitting at the table reading a newspaper, not really paying much attention to what was going on. Greg and Nick where nowhere to be seen and Sara was sitting on a stool at the counter with a glass of orange juice and a slice of toast in front of her. She was reading through some magazine article that he could tell she was only half interested in.

Walking around the other side of the counter he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He cast a glance over her shoulder at Warrick, who was still engrossed in his paper. He moved his hand over to meet hers and slipped a gummy worm into it. She looked up from her magazine and smiled at him. He slipped a gummy worm into his own mouth and smiled back at her.

"Thanks!" He mouthed at her; his eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"You're welcome." She mouthed back; she loved to see him so happy. They shared a smile over their secret moment.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Catherine asked, turning from the stove with a plate of pancakes which she then brought to the table and placed in front of Warrick. He smiled up at her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Absolutely nothing."

"That actually doesn't sound like bad idea." Sara agreed with him. "Let's just take it easy and relax on our first day."

"Yeah, how about we just waste the day taking advantage of that beautiful beach in the backyard." Catherine agreed.

"Great! I'm going to go change then." Sara excused herself and headed back to her bedroom meeting Nick and Greg as they came downstairs.

"Hey guys, we're just going to spend today on the beach, is that ok?" Sara informed them.

"Spending the day looking at you in a bikini? Be still my pants." Greg raised his eyebrows at her suggestively and grinned. She rolled her eyes and walked on into her bedroom laughing at the younger man.

Sara hummed softly to herself in the bathroom as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail and secured it with a band. She had changed into her bikini and pulled on a pair of faded denim shorts and a blue tank top on over it. She continued to hum as she walked back out into the bedroom and into a very shirtless Grissom.

"Shit! Sorry!" She apologised, averting her eyes from the naked torso of her supervisor. She didn't want to make him feel any more uncomfortable than she already had by staring, even though that's what most of her body wanted to do. She hadn't seen much but she seen enough to know he looked damn good for a man his age.

"No, it's ok." He said pulling a plain white t-shirt over his head. "You were in the bathroom so I thought I would just change out here. The guys want to leave soon." He informed her blushing slightly at the fact that she had just seen him shirtless.

"I...still...I'm sorry." She repeated.

"It's ok." He smiled at her. "Are you ready?" He asked. She bent down and picked up the beach bag she had packed full of everything she might need on the beach and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go!" She said enthusiastically. He leaned over and held the door open for her.

"Thank you." She passed him to get out the door and again the room with filled with that tense heat.

-

Walking out the back door they were literally on the beach. They walked down a little closer to the water and set up a base. Catherine spread towels on the ground for everyone and lodged a beach umbrella in the sand. Standing there in a large straw beach hat, equally large sunglasses and a flowing white caftan she looked very pleased with herself.

"I don't wanna burn!" She said defensively, sitting down on her towel and removing a book from her bag.

"Alright then." Nick gave the woman a questioning look. "Well I feel like takin' a dip, anyone want to join me?" He asked as he removed his t-shirt and shoes.

"I'll race you to the water." Greg almost fell over in his hurry to remove his shirt and shoes. Both men ran to the water. Sara stood up and pulled her tank top over her head. Grissom's eyes widen and he couldn't help but stare at her exposed flesh, thank God he was wearing sunglasses and baggy shorts. Tossing her shirt on her towel she slipped her shorts down her long legs.

"I'm going to join them." She looked out to the men fooling around in the waves. "You coming?" Her question was directed at Grissom. He blinked and swallowed a few times before he could answer her. He stood up and removed his t-shirt and gave her a playful look.

"Of course!" He said. "I'll even race you." He finished his sentence running towards the water. It took a second for Sara to realise what was going on, not even trying to understand it, she sprinted to catch up with him. She overtook him and shot him a victorious smirk over her shoulder but he wasn't about to be beaten that easily. He reached out in front of him and grabbed her around the waist, laughing he slowed her down and pushed her behind him so he was in the lead once again.

"Are you seeing this?" Catherine raised her sunglasses and turned wide-eyed to look at Warrick who was kneeling beside her.

"Yeah!" He nodded, unsure what to think about the pairs actions except way to go Grissom. A playful spark filled his eyes. "It looks like fun." He said turning to Catherine and picking her up from where she was sitting. She squirmed and wriggle to get free but he threw her over his shoulder and ran to the shore, laughing the whole way.

When he reached the water's edge Warrick waded in up to his knees then threw Catherine into the water. She gasped when she resurfaced and glared at the rest of the group who were gathered around laughing at her.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" She gave them an evil grin. "Let's see how funny you think _this _is!" She proceed to splash them all and attempted to topple Warrick over in the water. Before long it was every man, or woman, for him, of her, self in a full on water fight. They laughed because they were behaving like complete teenagers while they were doing it but they didn't care because it was fun. It was nice to forget all the worries and the stresses of their jobs away and just have fun.

In the middle of it all Grissom found himself in a showdown with Sara. She splashed him rather violently and he fell back in the water, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. That meant war. Coming up from the water Grissom moved towards her intending to throw her in the water. Grabbing her around her waist her breath caught in her chest at the contact. They both felt the jolt that passed between them. Instead of backing off or picking her up and tossing her in the water, in the heat of the moment Grissom did something highly unprecedented. He moved closer, pressing his chest against her back. They both breathed in deeply, stimulated by the contact. They didn't know what it was but they knew they both had felt it.

The moment was brief and interrupted by Nick and Greg tackling both of them simultaneously, breaking them apart physically but they could both still feel the other's touch long after the contact had been broken.

Between playing in the water and lying relaxing on the sand everyone eventually got tired or hungry. Deciding to go back to the house Catherine and Warrick offered to go to the store for food and supplies, so long as someone else did the cooking. Nick offered to cook if he could sleep and in the end everyone was happy with the arrangements.

-

"I thought I'd find you out here." A voice behind her chirped. Again the sun was setting over the water and Sara was on the porch watching it. She smiled and looked back over the shoulder.

"I'm just making the most of this vacation." She explained. "We don't get sights like this in Vegas...and if we did we'd miss them because we'd probably be working or sleeping. She laughed. Looking at her in the soft orange glow of the sun set, how relaxed she was and how beautiful she looked; he knew exactly what she meant.

"I know what you mean." He smiled back at her. He joined her at the railing, both enjoying the sight in silence enjoying the other's company. When the sun had set they sat down in the deck chairs on the porch and conversed. They talked about small things, superficial things, work related things all of it effortless and relaxed. It really was just like old times back in San Francisco.

"You know what this reminds me of?" She asked him with a playful look in her eye.

"What?"

"The first time we met, San Francisco, your lecture. I had heard you were a little dull, as a speaker, but you can't always rely on your first blush." She smirked. "That was the subject of your lecture." She smiled.

"I remember." He nodded. "You asked about a dozen questions during that lecture." She blushed slightly surprised he even remembered. "We went out for coffee afterwards." He smiled as he recalled the memory. She nodded.

"And we talked, just like the way we're talking now." She looked down at the wooden planks beneath her feet. "We haven't talked like this in a while."

"I know." He replied sadly. "Much too long. I've missed it." He said the last part quietly.

"Me too." She looked up from the floor to meet his eyes. They shared a smile.

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" Greg's head appeared in the doorway then disappeared just as fast. Grissom stood up and waited for Sara to enter the house in front of him. She looked back over her shoulder as she walked through the door.

"For the record...I didn't think you were dull at all." She gave him a coy smile and walked on, taking a seat at the table.


	5. Dressed for dancing

"You know, when we were driving through town we seen this little club...it might be kind of fun to go to." Catherine suggested as the vegetarian chilli Nick had prepared for them.

"Yeah let's go!" Greg agreed enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah I'm in." Nick also agreed.

"Sounds like fun." Nodded Sara. Once again everyone cast Grissom a questioning look. Rolling his eyes at them he shrugged.

"Well if everyone else is going..." The rest of the group looked slightly stunned at the fact that Grissom had just agreed to go out into a social atmosphere without them having to blackmail him first.

"Well...great that's that settled then. Let's get ready then." Catherine stood up from the table and headed upstairs. Since Cath and Warrick had gone shopping and Nick had done the cooking Sara offered to do the washing up.

"I'll help you." Grissom stood up and began to clear the dished from the table. Sara looked at him, puzzled, but she had given up trying to understand his behaviour, now she just accepted it.

"Thanks." She removed the last few dishes from the table and joined him in the kitchen.

They were washing the dishes together, Grissom was washing them then passing them to Sara who was drying them and putting them away. The whole thing was perfectly synchronised without either of them having to give the other any instructions or warnings.

-

They gathered in the living room before heading out. The boys, of course, were ready first and were waiting on the girls to finish up. Sara was in the bedroom preparing herself for facing the group. She had been instructed by Catherine to wear the dress that she had bought when they were at the mall together. She wasn't used wearing dresses, least of all dresses like this and she was worried about how people would react to her; she was pretty certain they would laugh.

The dress was black and silky with a plunging neckline and it sat just above her knee. She had also purchased new black sandals to wear with the dress. She had allowed her hair to dry naturally again and the curls hung loosely around her face. She had also been instructed that she was to wear makeup this evening. She had darkened her eyes making them look sultry and smoky and coated her lips in a light layer of pale lipstick. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and made her way down the hall.

There was a collective intake of breath from the room when she entered; all the air seemed to leave Grissom's lungs as he gazed at her. She smiled nervously at them as they continued to stare. It was Greg who spoke first.

"Sara! That dress...that dress!" His tone displayed his deep appreciation for the dress that he could not put into words.

"Yeah Sar, you look hot...in a I think of you as a little sister please go take that dress off kind of way." Nick smiled at her, his joke making her feel more comfortable. Grissom remained silent. He was unable to think of the right words, of any words, to compliment her. She perched herself on the arm of the sofa and waited for Catherine to come downstairs. It didn't take long.

Catherine wore a red dress that was a similar style to Sara's. Her hair was gently waving and framing her face, her makeup was, of course, flawless.

"You look beautiful!" Warrick smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you sweetie. Everybody ready?" She looked around the rest of the room. "Alright then let's go!" She said excitedly.

Warrick and Sara offered to be the designated drivers for the evening and Warrick took the lead, showing Sara the way to the club.

"Skye! I've heard of this place. It's supposed to be awesome!" Greg said excitedly as he got out of the car. They made their way towards the door. Grissom hung back from the rest of the group, waiting for Sara who was locking the car. She stepped up beside him and they walked together.

"You look nice by the way. Gorgeous actually." He looked straight at her when he spoke. She looked down at the road, blushing at his compliment.

"Thanks! You look good too." She told him honestly. He wore dark denim jeans and a simple black shirt and he looked damn good in them. "It's nice to get dressed up for something that's not court, you know?" She gave a small laugh. He nodded as they reached the door. He held it open for her, placing his hand in the small of her back and ushering her through the door.

The hallway leading into the club was narrow and black, they could hardly see in front of themselves as they walked towards the door at the end of the hall, Grissom's hand never leaving her back. Opening it they were almost blinded by the blue lights that lit the club. To the left of where they entered was a neon blue bar, which was incredibly busy. In front of them there were three steps leading down onto a large central, very crowded, dance floor with neon blue lights hanging over it flashing in time with the music. The DJ was in a box at the front of the dancefloor playing dance music dressed head to foot in white. Around the outside of the dancefloor, on a raised platform, were booths and seats and tables.

Looking to the right of where they entered they saw Catherine waving to them. She and Greg were sitting in one of the large booths, Warrick and Nick had apparently gone off to get drinks for everyone.

"Isn't this place great?" Greg shouted with a grin, not because the music was overly loud just because I was excited. Catherine laughed and ruffled the young man's hair.

"Wow! That is one busy bar!" Nick set down the tray of drinks he'd been carrying as Warrick arrived behind him and set another tray down next to it. Nick proceeded to pass a colourful drink, complete with umbrella, to Greg.

"Sex on the beach for Greg." He then passed an orange drink with decorative straws to Catherine.

"Catherine wanted a slow, comfortable screw." Nick gave Warrick a playful look and Greg laughed out loud.

"Sara I didn't want you to feel left out just because you're driving so I got you a virgin until midnight." He winked. She looked at him in amusement.

"Why what happens at midnight Nicky?" She joked.

"Sara that is something I don't need or want to know." He laughed, as did the rest of the group.

"And as for you, Boss, I thought you'd like a dirty grasshopper." He smiled broadly and handed Grissom his drink.

"You know me so well." He said dryly, teasing Nick. They gathered round, all of them squeezed into the booth, and drank to their vacation. They downed their drinks and ordered more all the while talking amongst themselves.

"Oh man I love this song!" Sara cried out as the first few bars played out over the speaker.

"Well then you gotta dance." Nick smiled at her and took her hand, leading her to the dancefloor. The dance was completely innocent and he knew it, but still Grissom couldn't help but feel insanely jealous of Nick as he spun Sara around the dancefloor and swayed with her.

_'That should be me out there with my arms around her!' _He thought bitterly to himself. When the song was over Sara returned to the table breathless and without Nick. A girl on the dancefloor had caught his eye and he'd gone off to ask her to dance. Greg had also gone off on the trail of a young red head that had walked past the table.

"I like this song...let's dance." Catherine instructed more than asked Warrick as she got up and dragged him towards the dancefloor. He looked back at the table in search of sympathy but found only Grissom and Sara laughing at him. The music remained fast and upbeat for a few more songs before a few bars of a slow song played. Seizing his chance Grissom held out his hand to Sara.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her. She smiled brightly at him and took his hand. He led her to the dancefloor and placed his other hand around her waist, resting it in the small of her back. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and followed his lead as he swayed her around the dancefloor. He was a really good dancer, he moved in time with the music, stepping effortlessly and looking deep into her eyes the entire time. She felt like she was in a dream as they danced.

He relished the feeling of having her in his arms, of dancing with her and displaying her to the rest of the bar as though she were his. The song was drawing to a close, though both of them were wishing it would never end, as the last few bars played Grissom pulled Sara closer to his body and dipped her back. Pulling her back up he smiled boyishly at her. She smiled back.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" She asked in awe.

"I can't tell you that." He shook his head.

"Why not?" She asked, sitting back down in their booth.

"It's embarrassing." He said frankly.

"Please?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"My mother taught me." He relented to the power of Sara Sidle's eyes yet again. "She and my father used to go ballroom dancing and when I was young she insisted I learn and taught me." He cringed at the memory.

"Aww...that's sweet." She smiled.

"Oh my God." Grissom shook his head and laughed. "Look." He pointed across the room. Following his line of sight Sara also burst out laughing. In a booth on the far wall Nick and Greg were slumped up against each other fast asleep.

"I think we should get them out of here." Sara suggested eyeing the clearly drunk men.

"Yeah." Grissom fought to get his laughter under control. "I think that might be best."

"Well, I've already woken them up once today. It's your turn. I'll go find Cath and Warrick and tell them what's going on." She laughed as she set off in search of the couple. Grissom sighed as he watched her leave then made his way across the room to the drunken pair.

After finding Catherine and Warrick in a liplock on the dance floor Sara explained to them that she and Grissom were taking Nick and Greg home and told them that they should stay and have some fun. They agreed and told her they wouldn't be too late and Sara went off to help Grissom usher the guys to the car.

Finding her way back to the guys Sara laughed when she saw Greg hanging off Grissom. Nick, fortunately, was still able to stand on his own with only some mild swaying but Greg needed a little extra assistance. Taking Greg's other arm and wrapping it around her neck they began to walk towards the door, somehow Greg still managed to stumble.

"Jeez Greg, how much have you had to drink?" Sara strained as his legs gave way and she and Grissom had to pull him back up.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sar," he slurred. "I've had a lot of sex on the beach." He laughed hysterically at his own joke. Sara however was not quite so amused. Reaching the exit she grabbed Nick's hand as he attempted to wander off and pulled them both out to the car.

Once they were both safely strapped into the backseats Sara drove them back to the beach house with both of them singing the whole way home. Sighing Sara stopped the car outside the house and set about dragging Greg from the car to his bedroom while Grissom assisted Nick to his bed. Once they were in bed Sara removed both men's shoes and threw their blankets round them. Grissom waited for her in the doorway flicking the lights out when she joined him in the hallway.

"I don't know about you but I suddenly feel like the parent of two 30 year old kids." Grissom laughed as they made their way back downstairs.

"I know." Sara groaned. "And I'm exhausted because of it." She laughed. Grissom stifled a yawn.

"Me too." He sighed as they reached their room. Both changed into their night attire and collapsed into bed.

"Goodnight Griss." Sara said through a yawn as she extinguished her bedside light and laid her head on the pillow. Grissom took one last look at her face, so peaceful, as she lay their almost asleep. He sighed to himself before switching off his own bedside light and lying down.

"Goodnight Sara." He said softly into the darkness and closed his eyes and they both drifted off to sleep.

When Cath and Warrick arrived home from the club she stuck her head into their room to see if they were still awake. She smiled to herself when she saw them fast asleep with Grissom's arm wrapped around Sara. She silently backed out of the room and closed the door. Hopefully this was a sign of things to come.


	6. Under the sea, Kind of

Sara woke up the next morning in an empty bed, wondering where Grissom was. She stretched and got out of bed, pulling on her robe she made her way out of the room. She could hear noises coming from the kitchen and the delicious scent of breakfast wafted through the air. She pushed open the door to find Grissom standing alone in the kitchen at the stove. He was already dressed and looked cute as hell with an apron tied around his waist.

"Good morning!" He called brightly when he turned and seen her in the doorway.

"Morning." She replied, looking around the kitchen. The table was set with cutlery and all the necessary condiments and juices. Mixing bowls and other cooking utensils lay used on the bench and Grissom, in that navy and white pinstripe apron, looked right at home at the stove.

"I was up so I thought I'd make breakfast for everyone. I figured the guys would need it." He said with a slight laugh.

"Do you need a hand?"

"No, I'm almost done." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her as she sat down and poured herself a cup of orange juice. "I...uh...I wasn't sure if you ate eggs or not, some vegetarians don't, so I made you pancakes as well as a vegetarian omelette." He slid the omelette on to a plate and turned to face her.

"You made both? You didn't have to go to all that trouble for me." She asked, pleasantly surprised.

"It was no trouble." He shrugged.

"Well thank you. And yes I do eat eggs." She smiled broadly.

"Good because you really have got to try my omelettes." He smiled and joined her at the table with two plates. She took a bite while he poured himself a glass of juice.

"Oh my God! This is delicious." She exclaimed.

"Well...dancing wasn't the only thing my mother taught me." He replied modestly, tucking into his own omelette.

"Something smells good!" Catherine's voice came from the doorway.

"Yeah!" Agreed Warrick hungrily.

"You made omelettes?" Catherine's eyes lit up; Grissom nodded.

"They're on the counter, help yourself." He said looking at Sara who was eyeing his omelette curiously.

"Wait...is that vegetarian as well?" She asked, motioning towards his plate looking confused.

"Yes. I'm not quite the devout carnivore you seem to think I am Sara." He laughed back at her. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him before shaking it off. Catherine and Warrick joined them at the table.

"I woke the boys; they should be down in a minute. Gotta tell you, they looked a little worse for wear." Catherine informed them.

"I'm not surprised." Laughed Sara, recalling the state they both had been in last night.

"Oh my God there's breakfast!" Greg gasped, like a kid on Christmas morning waking up to a room full of presents.

"Is there coffee?" Asked Nick sounding like he was in pain. "Or aspirin?"

"Sorry Nicky." Catherine winced on his behalf. "Grissom made omelettes though."

"And pancakes." Sara added with a smile.

"Grissom I officially love you!" Greg said as he sat down at the table with a plate loaded with food.

"I know." Grissom smiled at the younger man who looked back at him in confusion. "You told me last night when I was putting you to bed. Several times." The group laughed.

"So that's how I got there!" Greg smiled at the revelation causing everyone to laugh harder, much to the displeasure of Nick whose face was contorted in pain.

"Anyway..." Catherine attempted to change the subject. "What do you guys want to do today?"

No one really had any ideas.

"Well Greg, you've been here before, what's there to do around here?" Sara asked. Greg swallowed the mouth full of food he was chewing.

"Well...uh...I usually don't go out that much during the day, but I know there's a shopping mall, more beaches, some restaurants...oh and there's an aquarium!" He smiled.

"An aquarium?" Catherine looked confused.

"Yeah, like with fish." Greg nodded.

"I know what an aquarium is Greg!" She said dryly.

"Well I guess it would be something to do..." Warrick shrugged.

"Cool! You know when I was a kid I used to love going to the aquarium." Nick had perked up a bit after some coffee and was smiling at the idea.

"I've never actually been to an aquarium before." Sara admitted nonchalantly. Grissom frowned with sadness. Trips to the aquarium and vacations and other fun activities were just a normal part of childhood for everyone else; but Sara hadn't had a normal childhood. It pained him to think about it.

"Well then that settles it; we'll go to the aquarium then." Grissom announced with a smile. Everyone else agreed and all of them, except Catherine and Warrick who volunteered to do the washing up, went off to get ready.

-

"Where are the keys?" Sara asked, moving cushions on the couch looking for the car keys.

"Don't worry I've got 'em." Nick smiled holding them up in front of his face.

"Great." Sara tried to grab them from him, but he pulled them back. "Nick, give me the keys!" Sara said shortly.

"Why? I'm driving." He argued.

"No you're not." Sara shook her head with an amused look on her face.

"Yes. I am!" He argued still. They had agreed to travel in the same groups as the night they first left the airport and take it in turns driving. Sara and Nick were still arguing when Grissom entered the room, shaking his head at how much like brother and sister the pair actually were; when they weren't arguing they were teasing each other or sharing private jokes.

"What's going on?" He sounded like a bemused father.

"Tell _her _I'm driving!" Nick turned to face his boss.

"No, tell _him _to give me the keys because I'm driving." Sara scowled. Grissom stared at them both, realising they weren't going to resolve this without some outside help he rolled his eyes.

"Sara let Nick drive." She gave an angry sigh. "To the aquarium." Grissom continued.

"And then Sara, you can drive home." He tried to appease her.

"Fine!" She sighed and pouted.

"Great!" He smiled cheerfully.

-

The drive to the aquarium in Sara, Grissom and Nick's car was un-unnervingly quiet. Grissom sat in the front next to Nick while Sara sat silently in the back. When they arrived Grissom was very grateful to hear the sound of Catherine and Greg's constant chatter; it was like music to his ears, for a moment.

They paid at the gate and made their way inside the aquarium. Walking through the main doors they found themselves engulfed into a tunnel of deep blue. Above and all around them various species of fish and other aquatic life swam freely as they walked beneath them; it really was amazing. Standing in the centre of the tunnel Sara looked overhead in awe as a stingray swam past.

"Hey look! Seahorses!" Greg cried out from the far end of the tunnel. The group walked up and joined him at the wall of the tank. Inside there were 3 seahorses swimming around the bottom of the tank near some rocks.

"You know seahorses are the only fish that have a neck!" Nick informed them with a nod.

"And they're one of the few species of fish that swim upright." Sara added. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "I read the poster." She laughed and pointed to the information board next to the tank.

"You know what I like about seahorses?" Catherine asked with a malicious smile. "The men have the babies."

"They also experience violent contractions when having the babies...A fact I'm sure you'll enjoy Catherine." Grissom laughed.

"Well I feel like I've learned something today." Warrick said with a smile as they ventured further into the building. They walked past tanks with various marine animals in it. They stopped the longest at the coral reef fish.

"They're so pretty. So colourful!" Sara thought out loud as she watched the different fish swim past the glass. Grissom smiled to himself as he watched her. For the others this was just a fun day out looking at some fish but for her this was the first time she had ever experienced something like this. She looked at everything with the wonder and the innocence of a child. It was touching and beautiful to see. Grissom stayed away from the rest of the group, preferring to spend time showing her the different fish and watching her face glow as she absorbed the new information.

"Oh this is the coolest part!" Cried Greg. He too was enjoying the aquarium with the excitement and wonder of a child, however Grissom found it much less endearing. "The aquarium has a touch tank! You can stroke the dolphins and hold the starfish and stuff. It's so cool!" He explained excitedly, running off in the direction of the tank.

"You just put your hand in the water and let them get used to it being there and then they'll swim right up and you can pet them!" Greg said, rolling up his sleeve and thrusting his hand in the water. Sara watched the proceedings with great interest as one of the dolphins circled the area where Greg's hand was a couple times before coming up to investigate. It swam right up to it and allowed Greg to stroke it a few times before swimming off again.

Sara gasped so quietly that Grissom was the only one who heard. The rest of the group were already excitedly rolling up their sleeves to join Greg. Grissom stepped closer to Sara, his chest almost touching her back as she leaned over to look in the tank.

"Why don't you give it a try?" He spoke softly in her ear.

"I...uhh...I don't know." She eyed the tank nervously and her body tensed up. He smiled at her and looked her in the eye. His blue penetrating her brown.

"Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of! Come on, we'll do it together." He took her arm and pushed the sleeve of her jacket up past her elbow; goosebumps rose on her skin at the sensation of her touch. Placing his hand gently around her wrist he leaned forward bringing it closer to the water.

"Ready?" He looked into her nervous eyes, calming her with his own. She nodded apprehensively. He placed his other hand on her back to comfort and reassure her as he lowered their hands into the water. The smallest dolphin swam past, intrigued by what was going on. Swimming past again it came close enough for them to touch. Still holding Sara's hand at the wrist he pushed it further into the water, moving it along the dolphin's smooth skin. She gave a breathy giggle and smiled broadly. He slowly let go of her hand as the dolphin swam off but he kept the other on her back. The little dolphin swam back up to them and this time they both stroked it.

"That was amazing!" Sara's eyes were wide with wonder when she turned to face him. He pulled some paper towels from the holder on the wall and gave them to her to dry off with.

"Wasn't so scary after all, was it?" He smiled; delighted he could share the experience with her.

" No." She shook her head and smiled.

"Greg, that starfish did not bite you!" Nick said impatiently.

"It did!" Greg cried out indignantly.

"Greg they don't have teeth!" Nick sighed in exasperation.

"It still bit me." Greg refused to give in.

The boys and Catherine and Warrick made their way back over the Sara and Grissom.

"Ready to go?" Catherine asked. Grissom finished drying his hands and nodded. The drive back to the beach house was considerably more amicable than the drive to the aquarium. Again Grissom sat in the passenger seat, looking a lot more relaxed with Sara beside him than he did with Nick.

-

"That was fun!" Greg said as the group tucked into his lasagne.

"Yeah it was great!" Nick agreed. "What'd you think Sara?"

"I thought it was amazing!" She smiled, casting a sly look at Grissom thinking he wasn't looking. It was mostly thanks to him that she'd had such a good time. He was so patient with her. Walking around all the different tanks with her, sharing his knowledge on some of the species and listening to her talk about the others.

"So what should we do tonight then?" Catherine wondered.

"I don't feel like going out again." Warrick admitted. "I think my days of partying every night are over; my ears are still kind of ringing." He hung his head in mock shame.

"Aww baby!" Catherine raised her hand to rub his face and ears. The rest of the group were unfazed by the display of affection.

"I agree!" Grissom said.

"So we're not going out, then what?" Nick put the question to the group. Greg's eyes lit up with an evil tint and a great grin spread across his face.

"I have an idea!" The rest of the group eyed each other nervously as he got up from his seat and left the room, without saying another word.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter seemed like filler...it gets better in the next chapter I swear! 


	7. Greg's great idea

"No!" Catherine said sternly.

"Come on..." Pleaded Greg.

"For the last time Greg, no we are not playing strip poker!" Sara shouted impatiently.

"Alright. Fine!" He sulked. "I thought you would say that anyway so I also have a plan B." He informed them with a nod, still annoyed at Catherine and Sara for rejecting his first idea. He reached into his cardboard box of tricks and produced a bottle of vodka, which he set on the table. Reaching inside the box again he pulled out a bottle of tequila. One more venture inside the box and a bottle of peach schnapps joined the mix. Greg met the group with wide, happy eyes.

"And what do you propose we do with all that?" Catherine asked almost sarcastically.

"We drink it Catherine, my dear." He said with a smile. "Two words...Drinking. Games." He held up a finger for each word and fear filled the faces of his co-workers.

"I don't see you guys coming up with any better ideas!" He said defensively. They had to agree, they had no better ideas and so Greg's drinking games would be this evening's activity.

-

The group gathered on the floor in the living room, seated in a circle around the coffee table. Catherine was curled up next to Warrick, leaning on him and playing with his hair, Nick sat next to Warrick, trying hard not to notice what was going on to his left, Sara was beside Nick with Grissom beside her and Greg was at the head of the table in between Catherine and Grissom. Greg handed out a shot glass to everyone and filled them all with peach schnapps.

"Now, Buzz is a pretty simple game and it's good to start everyone drinking. Basically all you have to do is count." He explained.

"That's it?" Asked Grissom.

"No, no...There's more. You're not allowed to say seven, any multiple of seven – 14, 21, 28 etc or any number with seven in it – 17, 27...In place of those numbers you say 'Buzz' if anyone messes up and says one of the buzz number then they have to down the shot." Everyone looked at him as though he were questioning their intelligence. "I know it sounds easy but it's not." He assured them. "Alright I'll start and then Cath, Warrick round to me again."

"Alright then." Said Nick enthusiastically. "Let's play!"

"Ok. One." Started Greg.

"Two." Catherine narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Three." Warrick sighed.

"Four." The count started to speed up.

"Five." Sara continued.

"Six." Grissom said as soon as Sara finished.

"Seven." Greg got caught up in the momentum and forgot himself. He cringed when he realised his mistake. Picking up his shot glasses he downed the clear liquid in one go, shaking his head when he swallowed. "See it's not that easy." He refilled his glass.

"One." Catherine started again. They got as far as 14 then Warrick slipped up. They kept playing until eventually everyone had had at least three shots and were starting to feel the effects.

"Let's play a different game now!" Catherine coughed out after drinking for the fifth time.

"Alright then what shall we play?" Asked Greg.

"How about 'I have never'?" Suggested Nick.

"What's 'I have never'?" Warrick asked with a clueless look on his face.

"It's a game." Nick smiled deviously.

"I actually think I've played that before...We take it in turns to say something we have never done and anyone in the group who has done it has to drink. Am I right?" Sara looked to Nick for confirmation. He nodded.

"Alright then who wants to go first?" Greg asked excitedly.

"I will." Volunteered Warrick. He shot a sly look at Grissom and lifted him glass.

"I have never eaten a bug before." He raised his eyebrows. Sighing Grissom lifted his glass and downed his shot of vodka (they had polished off the peach schnapps playing Buzz) to the shock of the others so did Sara and Greg. They looked questioningly at Sara first.

"You're a vegetarian Sar, but you've eaten a bug." Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

"First of all, I wasn't always a vegetarian." She gestured emphatically with her arms as she spoke. "And secondly, I didn't know it was a bug until after I had eaten it." She shot Grissom a dirty look as he tried not to laugh.

"Ok so you fell victim to Grissom's chocolate covered grasshoppers." Catherine nodded, sympathising with her. "What about you Greggo?"

"When I was a kid once I was on my bike and I was laughing because my friend fell off his bike. I was still peddling and a fly flew in my mouth and down my throat." He explained with a grin.

"You're just looking for reasons to drink boy aren't you?" Warrick shook his head and laughed at the younger man.

The questions continued and they quickly worked their way though most of the bottle of vodka. The more they had to drink the more personal the questions got and the more they found out about their co-workers.

"Alright," Grissom slurred. "I have never had a crush on a teacher!" To that the whole group drunk. Setting down their glasses they eyed each other up ordering them to 'fess up.

"My eighth grade teacher, Mrs Parker." Greg smiled and licked his lips. "She was something!"

"My ninth teacher Miss Roberts, I tell you I didn't miss a day of school that year." Nick laughed.

"In high school we had this substitute English teacher, Mrs Cavanaugh. Damn!" He cocked his head to one side and bit his bottom lip, earning him a slap from Catherine. "Alright then who was your teacher crush then?" He asked indignantly.

"My high school Math teacher, Mr Wilson." She mused. "I tell you he might have taught Math but he sure knew a thing or two about Biology!" She smiled.

"You slept with your high school Math teacher?" Greg asked incredulously. She nodded, barely blushing.

"The breadth of your social experience never ceases to impress me Catherine." Grissom shook his head and smiled. She gave an accomplished nod and turned her attentions to Sara.

"Don't think that by being quiet we'll forget about you missy, 'fess up!" She demanded, her voice slurring slightly as the alcohol worked its way into her system.

"You know me Cath; I like to keep my private life private." She smirked.

"There's no holding out on the group in this house Sara." Cath slurred even more.

"Yeah, there are no secrets on this vacation! There will be no secrets at the beach!" Greg slammed his hand down on the table, then laughed at the noise it made.

"Come on Sara, tell us about it." Grissom smirked at her, challenging her. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it wasn't a teacher as such. It was a lecturer at college." The group looked at her, waiting for more information. "He was a guest lecturer and...well, let's just say I found it very difficult to pay attention during his seminar and not because he was a dull speaker." She finished off her speech by downing another shot and flashing a grin at Grissom.

"What no name?" Catherine stared at her.

"Sorry!" She shrugged. The rest of the group went back to playing and Sara was refilling her shot glass when Grissom leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You know I said I have never had a crush on a teacher...no one asked if I ever had a crush on a student." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her and returned his attentions to the game.

_'What did I just do? Did I really just say that?' _He asked himself, not believing he had basically just told Sara he had a crush on her. _'So what? It's true!' _He shrugged it off and hoped for the best.

_'I've had a lot to drink, clearly after that story I just told – I basically just told Grissom I had a crush on him. But did he just say what I think he said? Was he implying...?' _She shook it off; she didn't want to think about implications, they only got her hopes up.

After a few more rounds, when people started to run out of questions to ask Greg announced that he was bored and was going to bed. Nick had already fallen asleep, his head rolling backwards resting on the sofa. Catherine and Warrick were literally all over each other, Catherine sat on Warrick's lap nibbling on and whispering in his ear.

"You know that story about my math teacher reminded me of a fantasy I have." She whispered huskily in his ear. His eyes widened and he stood up, holding Catherine in his arms.

"We're pretty tired too!" He announced and faked a yawn. "I think we'll head up with you Greg!" He said as he practically ran to the stairs. Greg groaned and moved in the direction of the staircase.

"Uh Greg." Grissom called. "Maybe you should take Nicky with you." He raised his eyebrows at the young man. "After all, we put him to bed last night." He smiled, motioning to himself and Sara.

"Alright!" He half sighed, half groaned, sounding a lot like a moody sixteen year old. He slapped Nick around the face a few times to stir him then grabbed his arm and slung it round his shoulders and dragged him to their room.

Sara and Grissom remained in the living room. There was only a half bottle of tequila left and Sara was filling their glasses with it.

"I'm not ready to go to bed yet." She pushed the glass in his direction. He accepted it.

"Alright, what do you want to play?"

"I don't know." She shrugged drunkenly. "You decide." She smiled at him. He ran his fingers along the smooth rim of the glass.

"How about truth or dare?" He was feeling especially brave this evening; Dutch courage, he presumed.

"That's not a drinking game." She shook her head in confusion. He picked up a shot glass and down the contents.

"We can make it one." He tilted his head to one side and looked at her. "Truth or dare?" He asked. She drank her shot and looked at him. She pouted as she contemplated her decision.

"What was the name of that lecturer you had a crush on?" He smirked. She blushed slightly.

"I'm not telling you! I forfeit!" She said pouring herself another shot and drinking it pointedly.

"Alright then what was the subject of the lecture?" He tried another approach.

"Double murder in a garage." She mumbled.

"Truth or dare?" She asked him.

"Truth." He said firmly.

"What was the name of the student you had a crush on?" She smirked. He sighed.

"She...was amazing. Beautiful, bright, brilliant." His eyes twinkled as he reminisced over their first encounter. "I had such a hard time concentrating on the lecture that day." He laughed. "Her name...was Sara." He smiled at her, there was no going back now, he had chosen this moment in which to make his move. He could see her breath catch in her chest when he said the name. "Sara Sidle!" He concluded. He released the breath shakily, not knowing what to say or how to react she drank another shot to calm her nerves.

"Truth or dare?" He asked her again.

"Truth." She answered immediately.

"Now will you tell me the name of the lecturer you had a crush on?"

"That lecturer...that lecturer was one of the best speakers I'd ever heard host a seminar at the university. He held the audience captivated with his words, but me, I was captivated by his eyes. Blue as oceans and as clear as the sky." She smiled. "I seen him sitting in the front row before the lecture started, mistook him for a student, thought he was there to take notes like the rest of us. When he stood up at the podium I couldn't believe it. Dr Grissom was one of the best looking lecturers ever to grace the halls of that university." She smiled and he smiled back at her.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said slowly, never breaking the intense eye contact they now shared. She blinked.

"Do you still have a crush on that student?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes and bit her bottom lip slightly. Maybe it was the alcohol but she felt a sudden bravery come over her. He gulped.

"She's not a student anymore and I wouldn't call it a crush, but yes." He admitted.

"Well then what would you call it?" She pressed, the distance between them was only a few centimetres and the heat between them was reaching boiling point.

"Something...else. Something more than a crush." He turned his body more to face her.

"Truth or dare." Still feeling brave she answered.

"Dare." A smile crept over his face.

"Kiss me." He said it like it was the most simple and ordinary thing in the world. Without thinking about his implications, or the repercussions or what might happen in the morning she did it.

She leaned forward closing the small gap between them and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds she drew back and opening her eyes looked at him. His eyes were still closed and his mouth was slightly agape now. He exhaled heavily.

"I...uhh..." Sara stuttered, backing away from him, afraid she had overstepped the boundaries and made a fool out of herself. He moved closer to her.

"Sara shut up a second." He reached over and placed his hand on her cheek, moving closer to her he pressed his lips to hers and the sparks between them flew. His tongue lightly touched her lips, seeking entry which was willingly given. She parted her lips and met his tongue with her own. The kiss was slow and soft at first; both were uncertain as to how the other would react to their advances, but they soon feel into sync and the kisses heat up. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him so she was now in his lap. Her hands made their way from his shoulders to his hairs, sending shivers down his spine as she ran her fingers through the curls at the back of his neck. His hands pressed firmly against her back, like he never wanted to let her go.

They remained on the living room floor making out like teenagers for almost an hour, though to them it didn't seem long enough. When they finally broke apart Sara giggled slightly.

"What?" He asked, afraid that she was laughing at him.

"Nothing I just feel like a teenager...or what other teenagers were like while I had my head buried in books." She laughed, pressing her lips to his she stole another kiss. He laced his fingers through hers and smiled broadly.

"I know what you mean." He kissed the back of her hand as they still sat on the floor. Realising the time, she removed herself from his lap.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it's three am, come on." She took both his hands and pulled him up. Meeting him with a kiss when he got to his feet she nodded in the direction of the bedroom trying to hide a yawn. "Let's go to bed." She smiled. He kissed her once more and then led her to their bedroom his hand in the small of her back as they walked.

They both changed into their sleepwear and climbed into bed. After several goodnight kisses they finally lay down to sleep. Sara's head rested on his chest, his t-shirt felt soft against her cheek; the scent of her hair filled his nostrils, he breathed it in deeply hardly able to believe that Sara lay in his arms. He lazily stroked the creamy white skin of her arm and watched her fall asleep, not wanting to sleep himself in case he woke up and found that this didn't really happen.

"Goodnight, my Sara." He sighed to the top of her head before he finally closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so when I started writing this chapter I really had no intention of it ending like that, I had something entirely different in mind for their first kiss but I decided to go with it I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you all, I felt a lot of pressure to make it great and think it was just average. 


	8. The morning after the night before

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I've been moving and it's been pretty crazy! Anyway I hope it was worth the wait.

Oh and just a reminder - now that I'm officially a uni student I'm less likely than ever to own CSI or any of the characters because I'm broke!

* * *

No one in the beach house woke before noon the next day, for some it was hours into the afternoon before they stirred, holding their heads and groaning. Upstairs Catherine woke up with her head on Warrick's chest. She opened her eyes then shut them tightly as the bright light seemed to explode inside her skull.

"Great idea Greg!" She grumbled to the half conscious man she was resting on. "I swear to God I'm gonna kill him...as soon as I can move again." She flopped back down onto the bed again and tried to go back to sleep.

Greg was woken up by a pillow hurled at him by Nick who had woken up in his bed with a hangover and a clear shot at the person who was to blame for it. Greg grunted in pain then passed out again in his bed, leaving Nick lying awake in his bed hoping he wasn't going to throw up.

Sara woke up with a familiar, strong arm wrapped around her waist; it made her smile. She groaned when she felt the throbbing in her head start. Behind her Grissom gave a soft laugh and squeezed her a little tighter.

"It's not funny!" She pouted.

"I know it's not." He lifted himself up in the bed and reached for something on his bedside table. Sara rolled over slowly, her head aching as she moved.

"Here, this should help. It worked for me." He held out a glass of water and two painkillers. She sat up and accepted them gratefully, swallowing the pills and finishing the water before giving the empty glass back to him. She sank back into the bed and pulled the covers up around her shoulders hoping she would be able to sleep this off. Grissom lay back down beside her and again wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled into her back. She smiled as memories of the previous night flooded her mind. He kissed her shoulder blade gently and she felt him smile against her skin.

"I hope that means you don't regret last night." She rolled over in his arms to face him.

"The only thing I regret, Sara, is that it took so long for this to happen." He smiled at her. "Although I admit that's not exactly how I imagined our first kiss happening." He chuckled slightly. She couldn't keep the smile from her face. She leaned into him and kissed his lips.

"Good." She sighed and relaxed in his arms again, closing her eyes at falling back to sleep.

"Hey." He shook her gently to stir her; she opened her big brown eyes and looked up at him. "Have dinner with me tonight, just you and me." He suggested. She nodded.

"Alright." She smiled and a smile crossed his face, screaming that he was up to something. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Gil Grissom, are you up to something?"

"Maybe." He stopped any more questions by stealing her lips with his own. Arching closer to him she deepened the kiss. Rolling over he pinned her to the bed and planted a series of kisses along her neck and collarbone. His hands moved down to her sides and his fingers grazed the exposed skin where her top had ridden up while her fingers got lost in his hair. He pulled away, breathless, in the middle of the kiss.

"We should stop this." She frowned at him.

"Seriously." He whimpered as she dragged her nails down his chest and began kissing his neck. "I don't want to get carried away." He pleaded with her. She continued her assault on his neck, moving up and nibbling his ear.

"Please! I want to do this right." He managed to keep his voice steady when he spoke. She planted one more kiss on his lips before nodding in agreement.

"Ok. You're right." She smiled. "Besides I think we should get up, I think I hear people in the kitchen." She jumped off the bed and bounced out of the room leaving him there with a bemused smirk on his face.

-

In the kitchen Catherine was leaning wearily over a mug of steaming black coffee, Nick was sitting beside her with his head buried in his arms, more than likely asleep, and Warrick was in the kitchen pouring himself some coffee and chewing timidly on a piece of toast. Sara laughed at the sight of them when she entered.

"No need to ask how you all feel this morning." She giggled pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Catherine shot her and evil stare.

"Why are you so perky this morning?" She grumbled. "You had just as much to drink as I did, maybe even more." She eyed the younger woman suspiciously. Sara rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I guess I can just handle it better." Catherine glared at her. "Ok I got up earlier and took some painkillers and went back to bed." She confessed. Catherine gave a satisfied nod and returned her attention to her coffee.

"Morning all!" Grissom said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. Catherine groaned and Warrick gave him an unimpressed look.

"Let me guess? Painkillers too?" He stared at his supervisor who smiled widely and gave a nod.

"Hey, where's Greg?" Sara asked, noting his absence.

"Cowering!" Spat Catherine who was still holding Greg responsible for the way she was feeling.

"He's probably weeping in the shower." Nick's muffled voice informed them.

"Nice to see you're still alive there Nicky." Sara joked as she ruffled his hair, causing him to groan in pain.

"I take it this means we're not doing anything today, given that most of the day has already passed." Grissom smiled at them, thankful he had no hangover and only good memories of the night before.

"I think I'm going to go for a swim." Sara announced.

"Enjoy. I'm going back to bed." Nick slowly got up from the table and trudged back upstairs to his room.

"I'll lie on the beach but I am not doing anything active!" Catherine held her hands up and got up to go change for the beach with Warrick following closely behind. Alone in the kitchen Grissom and Sara shared a secret smile as they finished their mid-afternoon breakfast.

-

Lying under the shade of her beach umbrella, Catherine removed a trashy romance novel she had brought with her to read on the beach and settled into it. A few pages in her concentration was broken by loud giggling coming from the water. She sighed and rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and found her place in her book. The laughing persisted and Catherine got more and more annoyed by the minute.

Warrick, Nick and a rough looking Greg made their way out of the house join Catherine on the beach. The frivolous pair were still distracting her.

"Damn teenagers fooling around in the water; isn't this supposed to be a private beach?" Catherine snapped throwing her book to the side and looking up at the water for the culprits. Scanning the horizon she found the phantom gigglers and her jaw dropped. Instead of two trespassing teenagers she saw Grissom with Sara over his shoulder about to toss her in the water.

"Close your mouth Cath, you'll catch flies." Nick laughed. "Cath?" She didn't move.

"Cath!" Warrick yelled, but she still didn't return or close her mouth. The followed her eye line to Grissom and Sara in the water and their jaws hit the floor as well.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Greg asked indignantly. Nick and Warrick shook their heads.

"I don't know but I sure as hell am going to find out." Catherine informed them, looking so determined it frightened them slightly.

Down in the water Sara and Grissom stopped their antics and noticed the group sitting on the beach. Coming up behind Sara in the water Grissom snaked his arms around her waist. Shielding her eyes from the sin with her hand, Sara looked towards them.

"Are they staring at us?" She asked turning to face him. Grissom shrugged.

"I don't know. But I know how to find out." He leaned in and surprised her with a deep kiss. After breaking away he looked back up to the group.

"Well they're definitely not watching. There's no way that if Catherine saw that she'd still be sitting up there; she'd be down here in a flash to interrogate us." He laughed and she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

-

In the shower Sara's mind wandered to thoughts of her evening with Grissom and what he might have planned. Despite all her best efforts he was remaining very tight lipped about the plans he had made and refused to give her any clues. She was intrigued to find out what he was up to but more than anything she was looking forward to spending the evening alone together; like a date, their first official date.

In the kitchen Grissom was fighting all his urges to run down the hallway and surprise Sara in the shower. He had planned to cook dinner for her tonight and tell her, soberly, how he feels about her. Catherine and Warrick called into the kitchen to inform him that they were going out to dinner together. Grissom didn't know why but he swore Catherine was looking at him strangely, almost accusingly. He told them to have a good night and went back to the cooker.

Almost as soon as Catherine and Warrick left, Nick and Greg came bounding into the kitchen.

"What's cooking G?" Greg asked, jumping up on the counter top beside where Grissom was chopping vegetables. Grissom gave him a strange look, which he simply ignored. "What you doing tonight?"

"Taking it easy." Grissom replied raising his eyebrows pointedly at Greg. Greg sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well we're heading out! Going to find a club or something." Nick smiled at his supervisor. "You sure you don't want to join us?" Grissom imagined himself in crowded club playing dance music too loud, surrounded by children and their over charged hormones and compared that to an evening having dinner and spending time alone with Sara.

"I think I'll pass." He said with a secret smile.

"Alright your loss." Greg jumped off the bench. "Hey do you think Sara would be up for coming?" He asked. Grissom froze.

"I don't know Greg, I doubt it. She's in the shower and was saying something about an early night." He shrugged trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well we're leaving now anyway. Tell her to give us a call if she wants to join us." He said as he walked out the door with Nick following behind. _'How fortunate!' _Grissom thought to himself. _'We have the house to ourselves tonight.' _He smiled as he threw the final ingredients into the dish and placed it in the oven.

-

_Knock, knock._

Grissom waited patiently outside the door. He had changed in Warrick and Catherine's room into dark jeans and a crisp, white, linen shirt which he nervously adjusted while he waited. She opened the door looking ever so slightly confused but more than that looking beautiful. She was wearing jeans and a simple but elegant deep purple top. A silver necklace with a purple stone drew attention to the plunge in the neck line. Grissom couldn't help but smile when he saw her.

"Are you ready?" He asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"Uh...yeah. Why did you knock?" She shook her head.

"I told you, I want to do this right." He smiled and offered her his arm. She smiled back and accepted it. He led her towards the kitchen.

"Mmm! Smells delicious, whatever it is." She smiled at him. He thanked her graciously and released her arm, moving forward to open the patio door.

"After you." He bowed his head and she walked out past him feeling taken aback by what she saw.

A table set for two stood in the middle of the decking, with a long stemmed rose in a vase in the centre with a candle on either side. On the railings and the floor around the table more candles gave the new dining area a soft glow and added to the romantic ambience already being provided by the sparkling stars, the high moon and the sound of the waves lapping against the shore.

Sara looked back at Grissom in awe.

"Did you do all this?" He shrugged. She moved closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "It's beautiful!" She sighed.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled proudly. "Come on, take a seat. Dinner will be ready soon." He pulled out her chair and she sat down in it. Still standing he uncorked a bottle of wine and poured a glass for each of them. "I'll be back in a moment." He said as he walked back through the patio doors to retrieve the food.

He had made risotto from a recipe he had found on the internet and was very glad when she told him it was the best risotto she'd ever tasted. Their evening was filled with relaxed conversation and lots of laughter as they enjoyed their meal. When they both had finished eating Grissom summoned the courage to bring up the previous night.

"Sara, I think we should talk about last night." He said softly, trying not to worry her. A look of confusion crossed her face.

"What do you want to talk about? You haven't changed you mind already have you?" She joked.

"No, no, God no!" He laughed and shook his head. Stretching across the table he took her hand in his. "I just think that we should talk about this, about us." His smile put her at ease.

"Okay then. What is this?" She put the question bluntly; it shocked him slightly.

"Well, I don't know exactly. All I know is it's something I've been waiting on for a long time." She smiled and it seemed to fuel his words. "God Sara, I've been an idiot. I pushed you away for so long because I was afraid of what might happen if I let you in. What I didn't realise, though, was that you've been in ever since we met." He gave a small laugh. "I think what I was really afraid of was you wanting back out."

"I've never met anyone like you Sara and I'm pretty sure I never will again. You can't imagine how lucky I feel that I've been given this second chance with you and I swear I'm not going to mess it up this time. I love you Sara!" It came out so naturally he barely realised he'd said it.

"You what?" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you." He smiled nervously.

"Do you mean that?" She asked, still in shock.

"Well, yes. I love you Sara, I think I always have. I've just been too stupid and stubborn to realise it." He smiled. She got out of her chair and practically launched herself at him, attacking his lips.

"I love you too!" She sighed when she pulled away.

"Really?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

"Of course, how could I not." He kissed her again. "I'd need to love you to put up with all this shit for so long." She laughed and kissed him once more. He stood up holding her in his arms still kissing her.

"Come on then, my love; let's go make use of this empty house before it becomes occupied again." He grinned cheekily as he carried her through the patio doors, towards their bedroom.


	9. The Californian inquisition

"Good morning Sara!" Catherine greeted Sara a little too cheerfully when she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Cath." Sara eyed her suspiciously as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down across from her at the table.

"Say Sara," Catherine smiled widely. "What do you say we do something today? Like go shopping or something – just us girls?" She asked but didn't wait for a reply. "Great! I'll go get ready then." She said excitedly, getting up from the table and leaving before Sara had a chance to say anything.

Alone in the kitchen Sara blinked and shook her head. _'What the hell just happened?' _

Still confused Sara returned to her room to get ready. Grissom was still asleep so she stepped quietly around the room as she dressed. She was pulling her shirt over her head when Grissom pounced on her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" His words were muffled in her neck.

"Shopping...apparently, with Catherine." She laughed as he continued to kiss her neck. Turning to face him she tried to push him off.

"I should go back out there before she comes looking for me." She tried to wriggle out of his arms, but he pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply. Relenting she stopped wriggling and allowed him to pull her down onto the bed with him.

_'Knock, knock.' _

"Sara? You in there? You ready?" Catherine called from the other side of the door.

"I think she can sense when to disturb us." Grissom grumbled.

"Yeah, and I don't think she's above barging in either." Sara laughed as she got up from the bed, leaning back for one last kiss and moving to answer the door. Catherine's hand was reaching for the handle when Sara opened the door. She strained her neck trying to see around the door which Sara had opened only wide enough to allow her to slip out.

"Where's Grissom?" Catherine asked with some kind of implication apparent in her voice.

"He's still asleep." Sara answered and stepped out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Alright then." Catherine gave a suspicious nod. "Ready to go?"

-

"Morning all!" Greg greeted them happily from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Someone had a good night last night." Warrick raised his eyes at the young man.

"Maybe, but a gentleman never tells." He took a seat at the table beside Grissom.

"Oh yeah?" Nick spoke from the cooker. "Since when have you been a gentleman?" Grissom and Warrick laughed while Greg faked offense.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Greg asked, trying to change the subject.

"They went shopping." Grissom answered from behind his newspaper. Warrick and Greg exchanged a look.

"And they didn't invite us?" Greg asked, sounding truly offended.

"Would you have wanted to go?" Grissom looked up from his newspaper.

"No." He shook his head. "But it would have been nice to be invited." Warrick rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I think we're overlooking the big picture here." Nick drawled looking very pleased. "We have the house to ourselves and no women to tell us what to do."

The realisation played over the faces of the other men, all excited at the possibilities before them.

"You're right! What should we do?" Greg looked around for suggestions.

"I dunno...drink beer and play playstation on the big TV in the living room?" Nick shrugged.

"Alright!" The rest of the guys agreed and Greg ran upstairs to get the console.

-

"See now isn't this fun?" Catherine linked Sara's arm and smiled broadly at her. Sara looked incredulously back at her.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm still trying to recover from the last time you brought me shopping." She said sarcastically as memories of Catherine dragging her round hundreds of shops, forcing her to try on countless outfits and making her buy more clothes than she really needed flooded her mind. They both laughed.

"Well you can't say it wasn't worth it!" Cath gave an accomplished nod. "Did you see the way Gil was looking at you in that dress?" She searched Sara's face for signs that indicated something happened between the two of them but got nothing; she just rolled her eyes and shrugged. Catherine frowned and decided to press further with the subject.

"Speaking of Gil...you two certainly seem to be getting along well lately." She raised her eyebrows. Sara looked away, trying desperately to avoid eye contact.

"I guess..."

"You guess? Come on Sara, you two were all over each other in the water the other day and the dancing at the club? You can do better than I guess." Catherine exploded her frustrations right in the middle of the mall. Sara shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess, well things got really bad between us a while ago and I think he just realised that and is trying harder now." She tried to be as honest as possible without telling Cath exactly what was going on. "I think we're just getting things back to the way they used to be." She sighed. Catherine considered it. It wasn't much, but it was enough...for now.

-

"Yes!" Cheered Grissom, jumping up and punching the air victoriously.

"Damn!" Nick cursed under his breath. "How the hell did you get so good at this?" Nick asked, unable to believe that Grissom had just beaten him at football on the playstation.

"It's not that hard Nicky." Grissom shrugged. Greg laughed.

"You just got whipped!" He stood in front of Nick teasing him. "By Grissom!"

"Watch it Greg!" Grissom warned.

"Sorry." He looked apologetically at his supervisor. "But really...you killed him." Greg looked delighted at Nick's demise.

"If you don't stop goin' on about it I'm gonna kill you!" Nick gave a fake smile. Greg laughed and looked around at Grissom and Warrick in disbelief. When he was looking away Nick tackled him and knocked him onto the couch.

"Okay I'm sorry!" Greg's muffled apology came from under Nick's chest.

"All right you two break it up." Warrick laughed and slapped Nick on the shoulder.

"Yeah come on let's get some lunch." Grissom offered to cook for them.

-

On the drive home Catherine still hadn't given up on getting some information out of Sara.

"Greg's parents' house is nice, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, who would have guessed that a guy who wore the shirts Greg wears came from people with such nice taste." She laughed.

"I know!" Catherine had been thinking the same thing. "What's your bedroom like?" Catherine tried her best to sound uninterested.

"Why?" Sara looked confused.

"Just wondering, I feel like redecorating when I go home. I like the bedroom Warrick and I have but I was just wondering what yours was like...before I settle on an idea." Good thing Catherine could think on her feet.

"Oh, it's nice. Big dark, wood sleigh bed, teal on the feature wall, brown on the others. It's nice." Sara nodded and resumed looking out the window.

"It hasn't been...uncomfortable for you sleeping in the same bed as Grissom?" She asked, trying hard to keep her face straight.

"I don't see what that has to do with your redecoration plans." Sara gave Catherine a look.

"I know, I know...I was just wondering. Has it?" Sara sighed heavily.

"No. No it hasn't been. We're both mature adults, it hasn't been awkward or uncomfortable at all." She managed to keep the smile from her face as thoughts of her and Grissom snuggling up to each other and making out in the bed filled her head.

"So...has anything happened between you guys?" She asked her outright; tired of dancing around the subject.

"Catherine!" Sara whined.

"What I'm curious!" She replied defensively. "I've watched you two on this vacation and I just fail to see how two people who are so completely in love with each other, like you and Grissom clearly are, could spend four nights together in the same bed and absolutely nothing happen."

"Catherine – we are not having this discussion!" She said firmly. It wasn't that she didn't want Catherine to know what was going on, she just thought it best that if people were to find out, they should find out from both of them.

"Why not?" Cath whined like a teenager.

"Drop it Cath! Or I'm going to make you start talking about Warrick!" Sara threatened.

"What do you want to know?" Catherine shrugged and Sara laughed.

-

Back at the house the guys were still enjoying their "man-day" in the living room. After lunch Warrick had made an extra large plate of nachos, a good part of which now lay crumbled on the floor and coffee table as the playstation tournament was reaching the finals. It was Grissom versus Nick again and it was a tight game. As the minutes passed on the screen the playing became more and more frantic; fingers tapped wildly on buttons, players and controllers moved pointlessly in the direction they wanted to go and the spectators yelled instructions from the sidelines. A point scored by Grissom in the final minute stole the game and left Nick defeated. Celebrations erupted from both Grissom and Warrick, who had bet Greg twenty dollars that Griss would win, while sighs of defeat came from Nick and Greg.

"What the hell is going on here?" Catherine demanded in her 'mother' voice from the doorway and all the men froze.

"And why are none of you dressed?" Asked Sara looking perplexed. They looked around at each other, none of them wanting to answer.

"Well...you two were having a girly day shopping so we thought we would spend the day bonding as well." Warrick said, hoping it would suffice as an explanation. Catherine blinked and shook her head. Men!

"Well bonding time is over. Get this place cleaned up!" She motioned towards the nacho and beer filled table and left the room with Sara walking behind her shaking her head and laughing at the men. When they were gone the guys looked sadly at each other, mourning the passing of "man-day" and reluctantly starting to clean up.

"Much better." Catherine smiled when she re-entered the living room to find it completely spotless and four fully dressed men sitting quietly on the couch watching television. She moved over and sat on the arm of the couch beside Warrick, throwing her legs over his lap. Greg was complaining about being hungry after all the cleaning when Sara came back into the room.

"You know, I was thinking, this is one of our last nights here so why don't we go out somewhere for dinner." Sara suggested.

"Great idea Sar!" Nick agreed wholeheartedly.

"I know a great place!" Greg exclaimed excitedly at the thought of food. "I'll call ahead now."

"Alright then, meet back here in a half hour and we can leave." Catherine informed them and everyone left to get ready.

Safely behind their closed bedroom door Grissom grabbed Sara and kissed her deeply, pinning her against the door.

"I missed you today." He smiled at her, feeling almost giddy. She smiled back.

"So how was shopping?" He asked, releasing her from the door.

"It was good. Fun...if you think the Spanish inquisition was fun." She laughed and sat down on the bed.

"Was it bad?" He asked kneeling behind her and kissing her neck.

"It could have been worse." She shrugged and turned slightly, placing her hand on his neck. "Let's just say she definitely has some strong suspicions and I neither confirmed nor denied them." She smiled almost cheekily before kissing him deeply.

"She's an investigator." Grissom spoke breathily between kisses. "Let her figure it out." They laughed and kissed some more before Sara pulled back.

"Come on, we need to get ready." She tried to get up but Grissom wasn't moving. "Seriously, we need to get going, we don't want to draw any more attention to us, do we?" She raised her eyebrow at him and he knew she was right.

"Fine!" He sulked, sitting up on the bed.

"You're so cute when you do that." She laughed softly and kissed him softly on the cheek before getting up and moving to the bathroom to get ready.

-

Upon arriving at the restaurant the group were led to a large circular table in the back. It wasn't overly busy and the back room was quiet except for the soft ambient music being played over speakers. Stepping up to their table Warrick pulled out a chair and waited for Catherine to sit down in it before he took his seat beside her. On the other side of Catherine Grissom held out a chair for Sara before sitting down beside her. Greg and Nick pulled out their own chairs between Warrick and Grissom and shared a confused look with Catherine over their supervisor's behaviour. Grissom pretended to not to notice.

"This is a nice place Greg!" Grissom commented managing to sound only mildly surprised.

"Yeah, gotta say, not what I was expecting." Catherine added.

"Well thank you." Greg smiled and gave them a curt nod. "I think." His eyebrows drew together in confusion; he shook it off and looked over the menu. There was a soft collective laugh from the group followed by a discussion about what they were going to order. When they were ready a nervous teenager came over to take their orders, looking awkward and uncomfortable in his uniform shirt. They gave him their orders and watched him shuffle off towards the kitchen.

They talked between themselves about anything and everything that came into their heads as forkfuls of food and glasses of wine were consumed. Catherine and Warrick exchanged forkfuls of food while Greg wrinkled his nose in disgust and made gagging noises. Nick laughed and turned to Greg with a piece of steak on his fork.

"Here you go, darling!" He drawled happily, mimicking the pair. Greg smiled and looked lovingly in Nick's eyes sighing like a teenager as he accepted the food. Everyone at the table laughed, apart from Catherine who wore a look that lay somewhere between angry and offended. Warrick rolled his eyes and took her hand and kissed it, successfully calming her but not stopping her from giving them a very patronising lecture about love. During Catherine's speech Grissom leaned over and whispered in Sara's ear.

"Join me for a walk when we get back to the beach house?" His breath tickled her ear. She smiled coyly and nodded. He smiled back and returned his attention to his plate.

When everyone had finished their meals Grissom called silence over the group. Raising his wine glass he looked around them as he spoke and felt comfortable and relaxed around them; he felt like they had moved from being co-workers and acquaintances to close friends.

"With this holiday coming to an end I just wanted to say a few words. I really didn't want to come on this vacation...it was all a drunken mistake." The group gasped and looked at each other in confusion; these were not the kind of words they were expecting.

"However, I'm extremely glad that I did go through with it. Over the past few days I think we've all gotten to know each other a little better, some more than others maybe." He motioned towards Catherine and Warrick and received a laugh for his comment. "And I have to say I feel proud to call you all my friends. You guys are really special and I'm glad I had this chance to get to know you all outside of work. It was the best drunken mistake I have ever made in my life!" He smiled broadly at them and raised his glass.

"To friendship!" He nodded. They raised their glasses and echoed his toast.

"To friendship." They polished off the rest of their wine.

-

When they return to the beach house everyone was full and sleepy as a result. They said their goodnights and headed to their respective bedrooms. Once everyone was in bed Grissom and Sara slipped quietly out the back door onto the beach. The moon was high in the sky and the stars shone brightly above their heads.

"We don't see stars like that in Vegas." Grissom commented as he looked up into the twinkling expense of the sky.

"No we don't." Sara agreed, staring dreamily upwards.

They walked hand in hand along the beach, listening to the waves move over the shore, neither of them speaking, just soaking up the moment.

"This vacation has been unbelievable." Grissom sighed breaking the silence.

"I know what you mean." Sara brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and looked at him.

"I have you to thank for most of it." He smiled at her. She blushed ever so slightly.

"I...nah." She brushed it off.

"No, really!" He assured her. "Finally taking a chance with you was the best thing that I ever did and I never would have done it if we hadn't taken this vacation...well I would but who knows how long it would have taken me." He laughed. "I...have a confession to make." He stopped and turned to face her.

"The only reason I even agreed to come on this vacation was so I would have the chance to spend some time with you outside of work." He dropped his head slightly. She cocked her head to one side and examined his face. He was being completely sincere and open with her; he was a changed man.

"Really?"

"Yes." He looked up into her deep brown eyes and she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"That's very sweet." She smiled.

"Well...that and I was hung over and waned Catherine to get out of my office and stop nagging me." He joked and they both laughed. Taking her hand again they started walking back towards the house.

"Speaking of Catherine...do you think we should tell the guys?" Sara asked. Grissom thought about it for a second.

"I don't know, what do you think?" He asked.

"I don't know...she didn't tell us about her and Warrick's little relationship, so maybe we should let her find out the way we found out about them?" Sara suggested deviously. Grissom grinned.

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

"So, this is really it? You're sure? No more dancing around? You're not going to change your mind and push me away again when we get back to Vegas?" Sara asked, knowing the answer but seeking reassurance anyway.

"Yes, this is it! In it for the long run. No more running away; you're stuck with me I'm afraid." He laughed. Stepping up onto the wooden porch Sara smirked at him.

"I could do worse." She shrugged and walked into the house. Grissom laughed, unable to believe how much he loved this woman. She stuck her head back out through the door.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" She asked with a raised eyebrow that conveyed devious intent. Grissom didn't need to be asked twice.


	10. All good things

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry this took so long I had the whole uni transition and then I got like the worst case of writer's block EVER! Things have just been crazy anyway - I know you've probably forgotten all about this but for those of you waiting for an end to this story here it is...hope it doesn't disappoint!

* * *

There was a sorrowful silence hanging in the kitchen the next morning. The group gathered round the table looking disappointed that they were about to spend their last day on vacation, none of them were quite ready to return to the toils of work again. At the end of the table Greg gave a heavy sigh, his lips drawn into a pout as he mourned the end of the holiday.

"Come on guys!" Nick spoke in the most motivational tone he could muster. "I know it's the last day but we can still have fun." Around the table heads started to pick up and look at Nick. He had a point.

"Yeah!" Agreed Sara with all the enthusiasm she could manage. Looking up from the table Greg's eyes widened and glittered with a plan.

"Yeah...let's go out with a bang!" He smiled broadly. A look of suspicion and worry drew across Catherine's face.

"You look like you've got a plan Greg?" She raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"That's never good!" Sara received a glare from Greg for her comment.

"This wouldn't happen to be anything like your last plan, would it Greg?" Asked Nick already knowing the answer would be a resounding yes.

"Well, yes and no." He smiled devilishly. "Yes it involves copious amounts of alcohol but I say this time we skip the games part."

The rest of the group shared doubtful looks as they thought about Greg's plan; mostly remembering the hangovers they had all suffered the next morning.

"What the hell!" Grissom shrugged and agreed to Greg's plan. Everyone looked at him like he had just lost his mind. "What?" He asked defensively.

"Nothing." Catherine sighed; she was giving up on trying to understand that man.

"Alright then let's get started!" Cried Greg excitedly. "I'll go to the liquor store!" He volunteered.

"What? Greg it's 2.30 in the afternoon." Sara looked at him in disbelief.

"It'll be open!" Greg assured her with a nod.

"I don't doubt that, but we can't start drinking now...it's barely the afternoon...some of us aren't even dressed yet." She motioned towards Catherine who was sitting at the table in her dressing gown. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Well Catherine can get dressed while I'm at the store." Greg smiled as he headed out the door to get the alcohol. Uncertain about what they had just gotten themselves into – yet again on this vacation – the rest of the group just decided to go with it. It was the last day of their vacation; they really should make the most of it and enjoy it.

-

Upstairs in her bedroom Catherine was getting dressed when she heard the click of the door shutting. She looked over her shoulder to see Warrick walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey you!" She smiled as she greeted him. He looked back up at her with a smile.

"Hey!" He said softly as he sat there watching her every movement as she applied her make-up.

"What?" She caught him staring.

"Nothing, nothing!" He smiled back at her.

"I think we should move in together." Catherine's head snapped around and she gasped in shock but Warrick remained calm and composed as though what he'd just said was a no more out of the ordinary than a comment about the weather.

"You and me, when we get back to Vegas...I think we should move in together. I want us to live together." He smiled broadly.

"What? Are you being serious?" Catherine asked in shock.

"I know it sounds kind of crazy but life is short and spending this past week with you here has really made it clear to me how much I hate it when I'm not around you!" He took her hand in his. "I know we'll have to work things out and of course we need to consider Lindsey as well...but I just think we could make it work. I want us all to live together." He was unable to control the smile on his face. Catherine gave a nervous sort of laugh before shaking her head and looking at him.

"You're serious?" He nodded in response. She shrugged.

"Alright then. Okay!" She sighed. "Let's do it. Let's move in together!" She smiled, her blue eyes wet with tears as he pulled her into a tight embrace and planted a loving and passionate kiss on her lips.

-

Outside on the beach Grissom was in the middle of building a small fire in the sand. He'd gathered some big rocks and constructed a pit in which he would light the driftwood he had collected. He was in the process of lighting it when Sara came out onto the patio.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I thought it might be nice if we sat outside for a little while...you know enjoying the last of the beach." He said as he ignited the fire.

"It's so pretty." Sara said dreamily as she gazed into the flames.

"It's even prettier from where I'm standing." He gave her one of his boyish smiles. She blushed slightly but it was unnoticeable by the fire light. Stepping down from the patio she made her way over towards him. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder, her thoughts lost in the flames.

"Wow! What's all this?" Catherine's voice came from the doorway as she stepped out onto the beach with the rest of the boys in tow. They sat down on the blankets laid out around the fire pit.

"I just thought it would be a nice way to spend our last night." Grissom shrugged.

"Aww!" Catherine cooed.

"But there is going to be drinking involved...isn't there?" Greg asked, sounding a little nervous. Grissom rolled his eyes.

"Yes Greg...you can drink to your heart's content!"

"Awesome!" The new CSI smiled and reached into a cooler, producing a beer for everyone in the group.

"Seriously Griss...this is nice!" Nick smiled at his supervisor, glad that he had finally let his guard down and allowed them to get to know him as a friend.

"You know...I'm really going to miss this place and all of you guys when we go home." Sara snapped out of her trance and spoke up.

"Yeah me too!" Everyone agreed.

"We should do stuff together more often!" Warrick suggested from Catherine's side. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"To friendship!" Nick raised his beer and toasted the group. Everyone echoed his sentiment and raised their bottles.

The group sat out on the beach idly chatting together for a few hours until the sun had set and the temperature started to drop and the girls started to shiver. Noticing Sara's lip quiver slightly Grissom led the group inside.

"I think it's getting a little cold out, maybe we take this inside." He suggested as he stood up and helped Sara to her feet, prompting the rest of the group to get out. They put out the fire, smothering it with sand and went inside.

-

The group gathered in the living room with their alcohol and Greg ran to his room to get some music to make it a real party. The music played and the conversation and drinks flowed and before long Greg was on top of the coffee table swinging his shirt around his head shaking his body almost in time with the music.

"Man that is weak!" Nick rolled his eyes and placed a strong hand on Greg's bare chest, pushing him off the table. "Let me show you how it's done!"

Nick jumped up on the coffee table and began to wiggle in time to the music trying to find his rhythm. Warrick was laughing uncontrollably into Catherine's shoulder as Sara and Grissom watched Nick uncertain of what they should think of the whole situation. Greg was watching the show with great concentration, as though he were trying to pick up a trick or two as Nick swayed from side to side while undoing the buttons of his shirt. Thankfully for the rest of the group – bar Greg - the song ended leaving Nick looking thoroughly disappointed.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but neither one of you would cut it in the business." Catherine wrinkled her nose and shook her head at their poor performances.

"Oh really?" Greg scoffed incredulously. "Then why don't you show us how it's done?" He suggested hopefully. Catherine scoffed at him while Warrick gave him an evil stare.

"That's really not gonna happen buddy." Warrick shook his head. Cath smiled and placed a loving hand on Warrick's chest in a 'down boy' gesture. Secretly she was loving having him play the dominant protector. Greg groaned in dismay before quickly shooting Warrick a 'don't kill me I was kidding' look.

"Do you think I could make it as a stripper?" An intoxicated Sara asked Catherine.

"I don't know Sidle, you're a bit of a dark horse, I can't tell." Catherine responded while eyeing up the younger woman. "You know I bet you could do it – you've got a great body for it anyway!" She gave her final judgement and caused Greg to start salivating at the thought of the two girls dancing.

"Maybe I'll give it a try someday." Sara nodded to herself causing Grissom's eyes to widen and his eyebrows to hit his hairline at the thought.

_'I hope so!' _He grins as he thinks to himself.

About an hour and a lot of drinks later and everyone was feeling very relaxed. Catherine was lazily lying up in Warrick's lap, Sara was sitting with her head resting on Grissom's shoulder with his hand sitting on her thigh and Greg and Nick were so relaxed they'd both fallen asleep.

"Poor little guy!" Grissom commented as Greg gave a small snore. "The spirit was willing but the flesh was weak." He smirked.

"Yeah Greggo's usually the one to tough it out 'til the party's over, unlike Nicky." Sara laughed.

"I can't say I blame them." Cath spoke up. "I'm about ready to join them." She yawned then her brows furrowed. "I'm not getting old am I?" She asked sounding very worried.

"Sweetie I think we're all getting to old for this," Warrick chuckled as she glared at him before relenting and agreeing with him.

"That's good – now I don't feel so bad about wanting to go to bed now." She smiled and looked pleadingly at Sara and Grissom.

"By all means!" Grissom gestured towards the stairs thankful he wasn't the one to be suggesting going to bed.

"Thank you!" Catherine was practically up the stairs by the time he had finished his sentence. Sara laughed as she watched Warrick dutifully follow her up the stairs.

"What do you say we follow their lead?" Grissom suggested as he gently stroked her upper arms.

"I think you're forgetting something." Sara turned around to face him. He looked thoroughly perplexed which made her laugh. She nodded in the direction of the smaller couch where Greg and Nick were slumped against each other. A look of realisation came across Grissom's face, closely followed by a look of annoyance and frustration.

"Come on!" Sara took his hands in hers and pulled him off the couch. Sara lifted and carried Greg up to his bedroom with Grissom following behind having considerably more trouble negotiating Nick up the stairs. Once the boys were in bed Sara and Grissom stood in the doorway.

"Why does it feel like half of my vacation was spent taking care of two very large rather drunk children?" Grissom heaved a sigh of relief now Nick was in bed. Sara laughed.

"Oh but they look so cute when they're sleeping." Sara cooed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"Just promise me we won't still be doing this in twenty years time." He sighed again. She smiled at the fact that he pictured them together in twenty years.

"You say that now but once they fly the nest you'll miss them." She laughed. Behind her Grissom rolled his eyes and laughed too.

"Come on let's go to bed!" He said as he pulled her backwards by the waist and directed her downstairs towards their room.

"You really see us together in twenty years?" Sara couldn't help herself, she had to ask as they approached their bedroom door.

"Yeah!" He shrugged then smiled brightly at her. "I told you I'm in this for the long run."

He had barely finished speaking when he felt her lips crashing onto his as she kissed him hungrily and passionately. When they broke apart she smiled broadly at him her eyes sparkling with love. He smiled back.

"Of course I have no intentions of adopting Nick or Greg." He shuddered. "I would hope our kids would have better judgement or at the very least would be able to handle their liquor." Sara looked at him in awe. A few months ago Grissom would have ran a mile at the first sign of flirting between him and Sara; now he was talking in terms of the next twenty years and their non-existent children, he really had changed.

"I love you!" She kissed him again.

"I love you too Sara, and I always will." He promised as he opened the door and kissing her led her into the bedroom.

-

Six suitcases sat behind the couch in the hallway and Warrick was in the process of carrying Catherine's remaining two suitcases down the stairs. The group gathered around as though in mourning as they observed this sorrowful sight, proof that their vacation was over. They thought of returning to work, which seemed even more daunting now it was about to become a reality the group moved slowly as they made their way to the rental cars for the last time.

The drive to the airport was sombre in both cars with the main topic of conversation being how much they didn't want to go home. When they had all checked in Grissom and Sara offered to go get coffee and snacks for everyone. Standing in line for the café Sara gave a wistful sigh.

"I can't believe this vacation is over." She said with a sad look on her face. Grissom shrugged.

"I don't mind so much...I get to bring the best part of the vacation home!" He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. She blushed slightly and beamed back at him.

They paid for their stuff and made their way back to the glum group. They didn't have long to wait after their snacks before their flight was called to board. They sat in the same order they were seated on the journey to California. Greg looked out the window and waved goodbye to the beach and the clubs with a tear in his eye. Nick placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know man. I know!" He sympathised.

In front of them Catherine and Warrick were excitedly discussing their plans for moving in together.

"Well it would make more sense if I was to move in with you and Lindsey." Warrick reasoned. "We want to make this as easy on her as possible." Catherine smiled at him.

"You're so sweet. But relax, you have nothing to worry about! Lindsey loves you, she'll think this is a great idea." Cath stroked his arm to reassure him. Once the location of their shared address was decided they moved on to discussing integrating their furniture, or rather Catherine decided and Warrick listened and agreed.

In the front row of CSI seats Grissom and Sara, having had the least sleep of the group, had fallen asleep. Sara's head resting on Grissom's chest with his arm around her and an airline blanket spread over them both, courtesy of Catherine.

When the plane landed in Vegas Catherine didn't want to wake them up.

"They just look so peaceful and cute!" She pouted and Warrick woke them up.

"Hey do you think anything happened between those two?" Greg asked Nick as they trailed behind the group.

"I don't know, I'd like to say yes but you know how those two are around each other...I honestly don't know!" Nick sighed and Greg rolled his eyes, they were all too familiar with the pair dancing around their feelings for each other.

"I hope something did happen!" Greg said decidedly. "It would make things a hell of a lot easier for all of us." He laughed, as did Nick.

Once their luggage was collected and they could no longer put off the inevitable they made their way towards Catherine's car. She dropped everyone off at their homes and many hugs were shared as each person left.

"See you guys on Wednesday!" Nick called to Cath and Warrick as he exited the car with his suitcase in hand.

"Bye Nick!" They called back and headed home.

-

Sara had just showered and was starting to unpack when there was a knock on her door. Confused as to who would be calling at her house right now she moved to answer it. Standing in the doorway with a boyish lost look on his face was Grissom. She gave him a questioning look, wondering what he was doing on her doorstep. He pouted at her.

"I was lonely without you." Sara shook her head and laughed, moving aside in the doorway to let him in.

"You're a fool!" She chuckled.

"A fool in love!" He smirked and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for a kiss.

-

Nick was sitting in his living room flicking through the channels and finding there was nothing to watch. He sighed heavily, hating the fact that his house wasn't on the beach. That's when the phone rang. Picking it up he heard Greg on the other line.

"Hey Nick...do you wanna go out or do something? I am so bored!" Greg whined over the phone.

"Me too man! What do you want to do?" Was Nick's relieved reply.

-

"So I was thinking we could probably get rid of this armchair right here to make room for 'your' chair." Catherine made quote marks in the air as she went over her plans for the house with Warrick. He smiled broadly at her. He didn't care what went where; they could get rid of all his stuff for all he cared as long as he was living with the woman he loved it didn't matter about the decor.

"Sounds great! I'll call the moving company in the morning." He smiled.

"And we can tell Lindsey when she gets back! I'm sure she's going to be so excited." Catherine smiled back at him.

"I'm so glad we're moving in together!" He said excitedly.

"Me too! I love you!" Catherine leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too!" His green eyes sparkled with delight at how happy he was.

"You know...this vacation really did turn out to be one of the best things to ever happen to us, I mean the whole group us not just me and you." Cath mused as she curled up in Warrick's arms. "We all bonded as a team, Grissom and Sara got a lot closer, we decided to move in together, we have tons of hilarious stories to tell and I got a really nice tan!" She smiled and Warrick laughed at her.

Across town in Sara's apartment Grissom was thinking exactly the same thing as he lay in bed with Sara sleeping soundly in his arms.

_'Best drunken idea I ever had!' _He smiled to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

Well that's the end of it - I was struck with an idea WAY back when the original idea came to me for a kind of sequel/similar style story for this but I don't know if I'll bother with it! Anyway let me know how you liked it

emma. xx


End file.
